


How to Screw a Keyblade Master

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Corruption, F/F, F/M, Heartless Attack, Lesbian, Lots of mind breaking, Multi, Public Nudity, Rape, Sex slave induction, hero - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 25,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's her first mission to a new world, but Kairi is sure she's ready for it. Olette is here to help her, she's been fighting the Heartless for a month, and Cityscape is already a better place. Kairi is confident she can defeat them all alone.What's the worst the Black Scorpions can do to her?
Relationships: Kairi/Olette (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

“And you will all be sure to pay attention to the study material coming up this week. Exams will start next month and I don’t want anyone falling behind.” The middle-aged man lectured with a wag of his finger, eyeing the classroom through a pair of thick spectacles. “And for those of you who are  _not_ paying attention, I’d like to kindly remind you that even though you are waiting to have the time of your life this weekend, just remember that life will continue on  _after_ it, so don’t neglect your studies for your future.”   
  
A classroom of semi-conscious students looked back at the man as he spoke, a varying amount of attention being offered to him, between some reading books, some looking on their phones, and a few writing notes down diligently in their books.   
  
“Now, before I dismiss, are there any questions?  _Don’t…_ just run out of your seats. The last thing I’ll accept is anyone complaining I  _didn’t_ cover something they didn’t know.” His eyes roamed the classroom, waiting for the one dutiful student to break away from the others. Even in a class of low twenties, they were far and few between.   
  
But one girl in the middle of the class raised her hand, earning the teacher’s immediate praise, unspoken as it was.   
  
“Yes, Kairi, what do you need to know?” The red-haired girl lowered her hand, smiling brightly before speaking.   
  
“I was wondering if there was going to be anything on the exams about the history of the city. Specifically, anything related to the country as a whole.” That was an odd question, and more than a few other students looked at her as she asked it. “I mean… I’m sorry if its an odd thing to ask, but I’m not sure what you’ll cover on the exam.”   
  
“No no no! It’s quite alright,” the teacher hastily waved off her concerns. “You’re a new student, so I’m rather pleased to see you’re eager to pick up where the others started from. And as for your question, no, there will be nothing about our city specifically in the examination. It will focus primarily on the recent political affairs of the country, but not at the state or city level. You’re in the clear.” He waved her off with a salute.   
  
“Hee, thank you,” she smiled brightly with the affirmation. Any worries the other students might have had for her were quickly dissolved as they watched. Afterall, it was incredibly hard to stay mad at someone that was so pretty, beautiful perhaps.   
  
Her body was that of an older teen, but clearly not yet breaking into her twenties. Her chest was large, filling out her plaid uniform and white top, and a rear to match. Her skirt rolled far enough down her thighs to cover it, but her knees were still barely visible, though it wasn’t helped that her calf-high socks seemed to accent them, matched by the black loafers. It was quite astounding to everyone how well she filled them out.   
  
Despite them being the dress code for the entire school, no one quite looked so mind boggling attractive in them as she did. Enough that a few people had suggested if she had come just a month earlier, she would have been made the homecoming queen.   
  
“Now, if that is all, class is dismissed,” the teacher waved off, earning the clatter of chairs on tile as the students rose. Volume picked up with conversation, and the student body quickly vacated the classroom, entering the hall and making their way to their lockers. Kairi was among them, humming to herself as she carried her bag in hand.   
  
More than a few of the male students slowed their pace to watch her pass, looking ‘convincingly’ ahead of her, only to drop eyes to her rear as she strode forward. The plaid skirt she wore, matching her top, made it impossible to see the true object of their desires, but that didn’t keep the boys from imagining just what sat underneath that thin piece of material.   
  
“You think she wears plain white under there?”   
  
“Maybe, pure girl like that. Still trying to get brownie points from the teacher.”   
  
“Doing it without making a brat of herself, and isn’t that just the most attractive thing.”   
  
“Distracting, the word is  _distracting_ . Attractive is that chest of hers, because anything to see there will  _never_ pass the accident check.”   
  
“Not even a grope.”  _WHAP!_ “Hey! It was just a joke man! You think I don’t know that you guys would kill me for that.”   
  
“Kill you after you tell us all about it!”   
  
Either ignorant, deaf, or unperturbed by the conversations, Kairi carried on. Her head swung as she reached her lockers, finding hers and quickly spinning the dial to open it up. Her books went in and her shoes out of it, replacing her classroom sandals for her appropriate walk wear. Tapping the front of them on the ground, she was satisfied with the feeling.   
  
“ _KAIRI!_ ”  _OOF!_ Perhaps that was why she was unprepared for the sudden weight added to her back, enough to almost send her head flying into her locker, caught only  _just_ by her palm.   
  
“Wha-OLETTE!” Kairi let out in surprise, looking over her shoulder to see the tanned hair of her best friend.   
  
“Yup! The one and only!” The girl giggled in response, locking her arms tighter around Kairi’s shoulders, holding her close and burying her face into the red curtain hair. “Oh it’s so good to see you! Do you have any idea how boring it is hanging out in these classes without you~?”   
  
“I-I can’t help it that we weren’t put in the same room!” Kairi tried, unsuccessfully, to placate the other teen. “We just transferred a week ago! You can’t expect to be getting along so well already.” She raised a hand to the girls arms, trying to politely pull them off. It was rather difficult when Olette was literally hanging from her, swinging her legs and only adding weight because of it.   
  
“I know, but we’re not  _all_ as pretty and smart as you are Kairi. I mean, is there anyone who  _doesn’t_ already know your name?” At the question, she finally released her, sliding off of her back, much to the red haired girl’s relief. Rounding on her, however, and Kairi saw that more than a few faces were staring at them. “You see? I bet they were all just  _so_ interested to see what the pair of new transfer girls were going to do,  _especially_ when I jumped on your back and almost made a grab for-”   
  
“ _I_ … think that’s enough for now,” Kairi warned as quick as she could, holding up a hand to stop the girl from speaking on. Olette stopped, dutifully at that, but her smile was as plain and obvious to see as ever. She sighed, bowing her head. “Let’s just… let’s go get something to eat, okay? We skipped lunch and I’m hungry.”   
  
“Sounds good to me,” Olette, thankfully, quickly agreed. “Might be new here, but I did get a few guys to tell me all about a ramen shop not far from here that has great buckwheat noodles. Those are hard to cook just right.” They stepped in line with one another, quickly moving past the crowd and to the pathway out of the school.   
  
“If I had to guess… did those boys by chance tell you with the hope that you’d go with them?” Kairi raised a brow at Olette, the girl’s green eyes twinkling mischievously. “Olette, seriously? After everything I told you?”   
  
“What? What does that have to do with this?” She held up her palms as they walked. “We got talking to boys and other girls around school about things to do and see. Then we have our special arrangement for being here. Or I guess I should say  _you_ do.” Her fingers both clenched into fists, index fingers extended, pointing at Kairi like she was a pop star. The red-haired teen blushed.   
  
“You didn’t… you didn’t have to come you know,” she weakly spoke, but sighed again as she ran a hand through her hair, knowing how useless and weak of an argument she was putting up. “I mean, yes, I get it. We have to actually talk to others. I guess I just thought you’d have fit in better than just trying to get others to interact with us.”   
  
Even as she spoke, Kairi looked over her shoulder to make sure there wasn’t anyone in close earshot. All it would take was one curious set of ears and their situation would be put in jeopardy. Considering this was one of her first missions, compared to Sora and Riku, that wasn’t a good thing at all.   
  
“And I  _am_ . Seriously Kairi, I can just tell any of them that I’m hanging out with you and still getting the lay of the land. Sooner or later, it’s going to be  _weird_ if we don’t have friends. So you can just do what you do, and let me worry about keeping the walls up, okay?” The girl put her hand on Kairi’s shoulder, and they almost slumped on contact.   
  
“You have a nasty habit of calming me down, Olette,” Kairi returned. “Not that I mind, or anything.” Before she even finished, the Twilight Town native was already giggling.   
  
“Don’t worry, I got you. I spent a lot of time around a bunch of people. Wasn’t a globe trotting warrior like you.” The comment came with a finger pecking Kairi on the nose, getting her to flinch back. “Or maybe galaxy trotting is more accurate. What do you call someone who jumps from world to world anyways?”   
  
“Something you should speak  _softly_ about,” Kairi tried, and failed, to emphasize. “Besides, half the reason we are here is because there is a new form of Heartless I have to investigate. And I’m doing this because-”   
  
“Because you were ordered, and Riku and Sora are off doing something else.” Olette rolled her hands with the comment. “Because that’s the best way to use super powerful keyblade wielding teenagers. Send them from world to world to fight Heartless and prevent the Kingdom Hearts from forming again. Trust me, I get it. Especially after watching it all happen last time.” Kairi sighed, pushing her hair out of her eyes.   
  
“I know… that’s why I’m glad you  _are_ here. Not nearly as experienced with this as the guys are.” She smiled at Olette, finally able to match the girl’s grin. “It’s better than fumbling around in the dark and hoping I get lucky.” She realized her mistake a moment too late.   
  
“I don’t know, I thought half the fun of stumbling in the dark was  _trying_ to get lucky.” Kairi’s face burned at Olette’s comment. “What? Going to pretend like that’s not how you and I got together? Going to say you fell in love with me because of my charming personality? Any of the guys back in Twilight will call you out on that lie.”   
  
“I-I-I do like you though,  _love_ you,” she emphasized. “Just… I-I was hoping you’d be able to keep me grounded through all of this…” She spoke as she they reached the crest of the hill they were walking.   
  
Able to look over the city beneath them. A city that seemingly stretched further than the seas of her home world. Far enough out that the clouds disappeared over buildings, and the roads and lights merged into one. And in every one of those specks could be  _dozens_ if not  _hundreds_ of other people. A city so full of life, and packed together tighter than she thought was possible in any world.   
  
“There’s just… there’s so much more than I imagined.” Kairi admitted again. “I thought I’d just fight some Heartless and get used to this, but now we’re told there’s someone who is controlling the Heartless in this city, but  _not_ so strongly that they are risking the world. Just…” She sighed at the twisted sense of it all. “I’ve got to stay here as a high school girl to try and find  _and_ fight them, and with as many clues as I do friends.”   
  
“There is a lot to handle here, which makes me excited to be here,” Olette agreed. “And hey, I may the one friend for your one clue, but that’s  _also_ why I’m here. To help you make _more_ friends. Don’t tell me Sora didn’t make a bunch of traveling companions.” No, he did. “Although, I doubt any of them are as…  _close_ as we are.”   
  
The comment came as her hand ran up the back of Kairi’s skirt, and the redhead had to beat her plaid material back down to keep her panties from flashing.   
  
She turned on Olette, ready to yell.   
  
_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_ Only to see the watch on her wrist start flashing. A solid gold that told her what was going on.   
  
“Alright, alright, guess we know what that means,” Olette spoke for her. “You go off and do your thing. I’ll meet you back at the house.” The girl’s long brown hair waved as she rolled her head. Kairi smiled back at her.   
  
“Be back as quick as I can!” She shoved her back into the girl’s arms. “Promise!” And with that, she was off.   
  
Running down the hill, holding her hand out, and summoning forth the power that slept inside of her. The same power that had been inside all of her friends before, and she was going to make it something new.   
  
_KRRR-BING!_   
  
The shimmer of the Keyblade popping into her hands matched the smiled that pulled over her face.   
  
Bright, vibrant, and powerful enough to slay the darkness.

* * *

“ _Thanks for joining me tonight, I’m Rebecca Chambers, host of the late-night edition of Cityscape News.”_ The voice of the narrator filled the small apartment, blaring from the television. It was at a volume that would have had anyone else nearby complaining about the sound.   
  
For the girl the next room over, standing in the kitchen with an apron hanging from her neck, it was just right. Right enough for her to start chopping up vegetables, listening to the news like background music as she worked.   
  
“ _Tonight, we look at the rising disappearance rate in the city, the growing_ Heartless _with it, and what citizens are taking upon themselves to solve._ ”   
  
“The problem, the horror, and the solution,” Olette whispered to herself. Her hand rose and fell as she spoke, chopping carrots and celery to equal portions. She scraped them into a nearby bowl of boiling water.   
  
“ _Starting tonight, we have another case of vanished citizens on the lower south-east side of Cityscape.”_ Olette looked through the door of the kitchen, spying the flat screen as it switched over to a picture of the city at night. Low-rise buildings with most of their lights off, looking like they were twenty years old and washed just as long ago. “ _In this apartment building, no fewer than_ five _different families have reported a significant other having gone out in the middle of the night for various errands, only to not return the next day.”_   
  
_“I was just waiting for her to come home, kicking my feet and hoping she’d come back, but she never made it in.”_ A nondescript citizen spoke into the camera. His face was blurred out, unsurprisingly. “ _She said she’d be back in an hour, but now it's been twenty I have to think that something terrible has happened to her!_ ”   
  
“Little late to the party on that one,” Olette let out again. Not maliciously, but there was a fine line between ignorance and stupidity. The citizen was straddling it. “Wonder if he’s put two and two together. Better yet, what that miracle solution they have going on is all about?”   
  
“ _Many have begun to suspect the rising threat of the_ Black Scorpions _is responsible for these disappearances.”_ Rebecca Chambers on the monitor spoke seriously, while Olette took a bite of leftover celery, putting a stalk of leek on the cutting board next. It was appropriate, as she knew things were about to go sour. “ _For the few who are still unaware, the_ Black Scorpions _is a new and looming threat in Cityscape, one that we at CSN have been following closely.”_   
  
“Wonder how they phrase them this time, _”_ Olette wondered as she started to cut.   
  
“ _The_ Black Scorpions _, officially named fewer than two months ago, have taken credit for many of the more unsavory acts throughout the city. For their encouragement of battery, assault, and sexual abuse, they have been advocates for what can only be described as the darker parts of our hearts. Given their despicable desires, one can only wonder not only how they continue to operate, but when they will be stopped. Only a select few individuals have been identified as being a part of the_ Black Scorpions. _”_   
  
Olette did her best to not snicker at the on-the-head point the news anchor just made. She failed.   
  
“ _However, they have yet to state anything relating to the growing number of disappeared citizens, leading some to suspect that they are innocent of the matter. Others, however, believed that it is just a sign that they are trying to distract others from their ultimate goal. Whichever side is correct, it’s impossible to say.”_   
  
“So right, and  _yet_ … so wrong,” The auburn-haired girl noted, as she tore the leek to shreds. Only the white stalk was good for boiling, and the broth would be harder to drink if she put in too many sour components. The beef bones needed to have salt, too. “Least they’ve got an idea of who’s doing it. Too bad they can’t outright say why they’re the ones responsible.” Then again, she realized that maybe the newscasters really were just that out of the loop. They didn’t all have world-hopping girlfriends.   
  
“ _The residents of the southside district have recently begun to volunteer to have their positions tracked in a new citywide system, in order to combat the rising displacement of many citizens following the rise of the kidnappings.”_ That was a start. “ _However, many feel as if it will not be enough. As in… too little, too late.”_   
  
“ _How is monitoring us supposed to help? Is that going to stop the kidnappings_ and _those monsters!? We all know that_ Organization  _and this are related to one another, but no one wants to talk about_ why _a bunch of people vanish without a scream, and then others are attacked like a war just started!”_ A woman was screaming at the camera, probably another family member.   
  
She was quickly cut off by the picture of a monster on screen. One that she, Kairi, and about every other person who’d lived the past few years with working brains could identify. Rebecca Chambers was quick to agree with the woman.   
  
“ _Indeed, many others seem to have put together the disappearances with the rise of the Heartless.”_ The glowing eyes were just as piercing through a TV screen as they were in person. Olette could testify to it, even if she knew she had the best defense against them by her side. Or at least at her beck and call to it. “ _Though many of our viewers will remember the fall of the Heartless some years ago, their recent resurgence with the growing disappearances has many citizens alarmed.”_   
  
“They’d be stupid not to be,” Olette admitted. Despite the clearly horrifying scenario however, she didn’t show a lick of fear. Maybe it was because she was in her apartment with a set pot of broth cooking. Maybe it was because she was watching this all through a secondhand news broadcaster, or maybe it was because it felt like the same thing as before.   
  
Or maybe, just maybe, it was because she knew a bit more than most.   
  
“ _Some of our more dedicated viewers have taken to theorize that the_ Black Scorpions _is not only responsible for the rise of crime and disappearances, but also the Heartless as well_ .” The video cut again, to a man behind a black screen.   
  
“ _These things don’t just happen together. Causation may not be related to effect, but it doesn’t make sense that the Heartless start popping up_ just _after all of this starts. There’s taking advantage of a bad situation, then there’s creating one. And this_ Organization  _is doing just that, mark my words.”_ She had to see him to be able to mark him, Olette reasoned internally.   
  
“ _The contradiction to this claim is that the Heartless, though known to be born from the darkness in one’s heart, cannot be made so quickly. More than that, many argue that kidnappings would, assuming the worst, rid them of the ability to become Heartless. At this time, Police Chief Zack Reinhart had this to say.”_   
  
“ _Let me begin by saying that no one is more furious or working tirelessly for trying to solve these strings of disappearances and kidnappings than I am.”_ A portly man spoke, wearing a full blue police uniform and the medals to match. Glancing over at the screen, after turning the burner down to a simmer and untying the string of her apron, Olette had to wonder how many were earned and how many were self-given. “ _The_ Black Scorpions _, once found and captured, will be held and punished with all the might the law has to give! And should the worst be discovered, then no mercy will be given to these criminals. That being said, do_ not _give them the satisfaction of believing that they are also controlling the Heartless. Should they be given credit for it, then this city may surely be lost_ .”   
  
Now  _that_ , Olette would admit, was an interesting theory.   
  
_“Police Chief Zack Reinhart went on to emphasize that the apartment is pursuing the uptake in crimes by the_ Black Scorpions _and the appearance of more Heartless as separate incidents, but promised further that if they were found to intersect in time, he would see to it that both problems are resolved before surrendering his shield.”_ The young girl had thrown the apron over the side of the bar as the announcement was made.   
  
“Now that would be something. Heartless invade Twilight Town and the cops get rewarded for cowering. Least this guy is actually putting his career on the line.” She grinned  _*POP*_ even as she undid the top to a can of soda to enjoy. She took to leaning on the wall, watching the moderate screen play out what else there was to tell. “Too bad I know someone who’s putting their ass on it, and for something just short of the fun of it.”   
  
“ _And in agreement with the Police Chief’s efforts,_ The Hero of Light _has sent down another ray of hope for Cityscape!_ ” Olette grinned brightly at that. “ _Following an outward display to encourage and incite another mob, identified_ Black Scorpions  _Lieutenant_ _Rex Tojo_ _was confronted by our personal mysterious swordswoman, the two battling one another in Central Park just shy of dusk!”_   
  
“Now  _here’s_ the real show,” she laughed to herself, grinning for what was to come. “Bit of hope, plenty of action, and all that T-AND-A to enjoy.”   
  
Olette was not disappointed.   
  
The screen quickly showed a hastily recording of what was a fight. It was hard to judge exactly what it was, seeing as the screen was shaking like it was being held by a jogger after five miles. That was probably very accurate to what had happened. The quality was bad, but it quickly improved.   
  
Improved enough to where whoever was holding the camera decided to lean on something. That was the only way the auburn haired girl could justify how the quality of the image improved.  _That_ became obvious when she saw two figures fighting it out in the center of the park. Around the sparse number of trees, jumping over the running paths, colliding in the air, and, most impressively, running across the water to start clashing with one another.   
  
Great as the picture was, they were still only blurs to her. One of them holding a silvery pink sword while decked out in black-red armor. Armor that hugged her figure well enough that she was effortlessly jumping and moving around with it on. Large feet and shoulder pads, sure, but there was  _nothing_ to miss when it came to the waist or chest. Nothing Olette minded at least.   
  
The other figure though, he looked like he was wearing an American Reject style clothing. Ripped pants, dyed hair longer than his neck, piercings around his face, the few split seconds that it could be seen, but with attire that looked closer to hobo than professional fighter. The only thing that kept him from falling into that category was that he had an axe that looked comparable to a literal headsman’s axe. Blade long as his torso, held up on a gnarly metal staff, and swinging it around like it was made of air.   
  
Olette could  _just_ make out that many details. But the clashing on screen was fast, furious, and much harder to make out. She still didn’t so much as blink. Neither did the cameraman.   
  
A short time later, the hectic fighting settled with a harsh clash, or a clang. Olette wasn’t experienced enough to know the difference. What she  _did_ know was that the girl flipped through the air after their weapons hit one another, maybe spinning a dozen or so times, before hitting the dirt in a crouch. The man, on the other hand, didn’t so much as land as he did recover after falling. She took a  _long_ sip from her drink as she took in that fun display.   
  
“ _It’s over Rex! You know you can’t defeat me!_ ” A  _very_ familiar voice called out. Olette couldn’t stop grinning, even as the camera tried to get a close up on the girl speaking. He probably could have gotten a great image of her face, seeing as he could give such a crisp image of the Keyblade, that the idea of missing her face was almost laughable.   
  
It would have been, at least, if the  _mask_ she was wearing wasn’t there.   
  
“ _You haven’t even been able to lay a hand on me. And so long as I’m around, you won’t be able to lay a finger on anyone else! Because I am the Hero of Light, and the people of Cityscape are under my care!_ ” What a rousing speech. Olette knew she was blushing under that mask.   
  
The cheers from the crowd off camera were enough to show she was much appreciated for it. Maybe they were getting swept up in the heat of the moment, maybe they were just feeling hot. Looking at the ‘girl’ in the armor, Olette could safely say she was getting a little warm under the collar.   
  
Too bad she had to wait to act on it.   
  
“ _This isn’t over,_ Hero! _”_ The Rex character yelled back. He literally whipped his head for effort as he spoke. Be it because his hair was just too thick, or he was trying to act tough, Olette couldn’t tell. Didn’t really care either way. “ _It’ll take a lot more than some lucky shots to take me down! The Darkness runs through me! And bad as this town is, you_ know _I have the advantage!_ ”   
  
“ _I know you have everyone scared, but that’s not a sign of your strength._ ” The woman pointed her hued Keyblade at Rex. Olette  _had_ to smirk as light started to coalesce around it. “ _That’s proof of your weakness.”_   
  
And then, she vanished. Or at least so much it looked that way to the camera.   
  
In the next moment, the armored Keyblade wielder was standing in front of Rex, crouched down and swinging her blade up at him. The man didn’t have time to raise his axe to block it. That left only the satisfying crunch of metal thwacking him across his center. But obviously once wasn’t enough.   
  
She was basically dancing in front of him, every new position being made to deliver another blow to the man. Smacking him on his arm as she twisted backwards, running the blade along his knees as she twirled in the air, crunching his feet with the tip of the sword as she landed, and all the while he was at her mercy. It was the same beautiful display of power and fortitude that the woman always displayed.   
  
And honestly, what else could Olette expect from Kairi at this point.   
  
“Hey! I’m back!” Apparently, teleportation.   
  
“ _HOLY-_ “ Olette nearly jumped out of her skin when the voice hit her. She whirled around, throwing out her fist.   
  
_Clap!_ Only to have it deftly caught in Kairi’s hand, the redhead looking positively nonplussed by the deed.   
  
“Careful there, you could have hurt me.” She was all smiles while she said that.   
  
“How the hell could I do that? That would involve being able to  _touch_ someone who can be in two places at once!” Her free hand quickly waved from the television to Kairi, the fully armored warrior compared to the still in uniform school girl. “I get you have super powers with that Keyblade, but freaking teleportation?”   
  
“The news cycles late, or so they told me,” Kairi waved away her ‘double’ on the television screen. “I don’t know if its to edit the images or what, but I’m sure it's to make sure anything that pops up in the middle of the fight won’t earn them bad press.” Olette nodded along, eyes running up and down the Keyblade Master.   
  
Just as hot as she remembered her. And whenever she saw her. Now she was hot  _and_ tired. That left for a promising evening~.   
  
“Right, right, that makes sense.” Olette down the rest of her drink as she finished, watching Kairi skirt around the apartment, dropping off her school bag. “Looks like they’re not doing a good enough job then, if you ask me.” That made Kairi blink at her, utterly confused.   
  
“H-huh? What are you-”   
  
“Looking at you running around in that skin-tight gear, screaming your heart out as you fight off hordes of enemies, then some punk with balls for brains. Hard to imagine anyone watches that and doesn’t get naughty ideas.” She let the words hang, long enough to force a blush over the red-haired girl.   
  
And while she did, Olette crept her way towards Kairi’s side. If the Keyblade Master knew what she was doing, she didn’t take any action to stop her. On the contrary, she let the brown haired girl come up against her, pushing her chest against the girl’s side. The blush that stained the red-head’s cheeks was one to match her hair.   
  
“Afterall, I’m just an innocent little girl from Twilight Town, swept off of my feet by the amazing beauty that was this  _alien traveler from the stars_ ~.” Her voice carried the obviously exaggerated story. It wasn’t what Olette was focusing on, and neither was Kairi.   
  
No, they were both focused on how the girl who had stayed in her house after coming home, who had joined Kairi out of request and not necessity, and who was making dinner and watching the news only moments ago, was not running her hands up Kairi’s sides.   
  
She was trailing them down her skirt.   
  
“ _HNGH~!_ ” Kairi let out the pitiable sound as Olette’s fingers boldly started to explore her body. Explore the outer edges of her lower lips, smearing the already wet hole, teasing it, and grazing over her slit with slow draws.   
  
It made her knees shake, her lip quiver, and sweat on her brow that an hour of fighting couldn’t get out of her. If that wasn’t enough, she was even panting. Hands gripping Olette’s arm, holding it like it was the hilt of her blade, but unable to draw it out of her  _sheath_ .   
  
Kairi had just fought Rex of the Black Scorpions, and won. Yet here she was, being subdued by an average schoolgirl’s fingers.   
  
“Oh,  _eager_ are we~?” Olette teased Kairi, breathing lightly into her ear.  _Nibbling_ on it for good effort. “Did that fight with the All-American Reject get you bothered? Were you imagining being beaten down by him? Held down and made to do  _all_ those terrible things the Black Scorpions want~?”   
  
“N-NO!” Kairi tried to shout. Tried, because the heated moan that came out with it was hard to ignore. “Just… Just worried th-that I still ha-a-aven’t found his… hisssss-”   
  
“Right _, his_ superior,” Olette let the sentence hang. “How about instead of worrying about a punk on the street, you worry more about the  _boss_ in your home?” This time, the auburn girl  _did_ take a small bite into Kairi’s ear. Just enough to wet the lobe and tease her.   
  
“ _HNNggngng~!_ ” It worked as well as it always did.   
  
Kairi fell to her knees as if she were hit in the gut, nails digging into Olette’s skin and nearly dragging down her arm. The Twilight Town native followed her down, never stopping her slow tracing of her labia, massaging her wet folds and teasing the sensitive spot. Her position shifted only enough to put her above Kairi, letting Olette stare down at her as she continued to tease her girl.   
  
“Even in full armor, you’re still the hottest thing in this town. This town, this world, and  _everything_ else I’ve seen so far.” Her fingers dared to slide into Kairi then, slowly pushing her lips apart and squirming inside. Slow and steady, thin yet deep. “And not getting to see you in classes? That just leaves me all pent up. Who wouldn’t want to jump your bones as soon as they see you walking into their home, hips popping and cunt  _sopping wet._ ”   
  
Just to prove her point, Olette raised her hand and held up her damp fingers to Kairi. The redhead panted through a haze of lust to look at them, jaw trembling. She didn’t squirm or fight. She never did before.   
  
Olette’s smile was almost cruel as she kept herself above Kairi, knees spreading the girl’s legs and one hand on her shoulder to hold her down.   
  
“Now, because there’s no use denying it, why don’t you lift your ass so I can hike that skirt?” The instruction wasn’t even given a moment of hesitation from Kairi. As soon as her hips were up against Olette, the auburn haired girl was quick to grab the hem of the skirt, pulling it up and showing the damp panties beneath.   
  
_RIP!_ They didn’t last much longer.   
  
“Sorry~,” Olette spoke with a cheerful hum. “But I’ve been looking to tear into something  _all_ day.” She leaned down with the airy comment, catching Kairi’s lips with her own.   
  
She ran her tongue inside of the redhead’s mouth, the girl eagerly reciprocating the action. Their tongues battled as if they were blades themselves, but Olette was the better fighter in this contest. Enough so that she was tracing Kairi’s molars and incisors with long wet swipes of her tongue, all the while breathing in the moist pants of the trapped girl.   
  
Doing that while her fingers vanished into her cunt, feeling the redhead’s legs shiver as the digits vanished into her wet snatch. Her hips were bucking at the sensation, writhing and clenching at the invading members inside of her. Olette took the time to flex and move her fingers around, tracing the ringed interior of the Keyblade master’s pussy.   
  
“Fwaah~!” Olette came up for air with a heaty moan, leaning back and  _grinding_ her chest on top of Kairi’s. Even if they did both still have their tops on, the act of grinding her mild bust against the more prodigious bosom of the red-head was an electric feeling.   
  
Though the near fist that was shoved up Kairi’s cunt had to feel even better. The flooring was soaked.   
  
“Is it just me, or are you  _wetter_ than usual?” The comment from Olette came as she worked her fingers inside of Kairi, letting her spare thumb play and fiddle with her clit. The girl was shivering against her now, all but banging her head against the floor with suppressed pleasure. “Looking forward to this as much as I was? Maybe coming home  _extra_ fast just to have me bury my hand in you extra deep?” She licked her lips at the idea.   
  
Kairi, on the other hand, could only pant and twist her head. Olette couldn’t even tell if she was holding her hand in arm in some kind of vain attempt to keep her hand from going any deeper, or keeping it there to stop it from leaving. Considering how wet her inner thighs were, that wasn’t hard to imagine. Especially not when she got a good look at Kairi’s face.   
  
Staring down at the chosen Keyblade wielder of Cityscape, drooling with her tongue out, eyes all but rolled into her skull, and blushing a more furious red than her hair. If Olette was a man, her cock would have been comparable to diamonds.   
  
Instead, all she had were the nipples on her chest. She already had her  _hand_ on how Kairi was feeling. Her spread and gaping cunt a better gauge than any other part of her anatomy.   
  
“I can tell you’re into this, but maybe… just maybe… you’re still thinking about those Black Scorpions, wondering what Rex was going to do to those citizens.” Kairi didn’t answer, or maybe couldn’t. Either way, she didn’t even shake her head to deny. “Oh my fucked silly little girlfriend, did you really think you could hide that from me?”   
  
Her question was made with another thrust forward, all but pushing Kairi against the floor. She bucked her hips up again, toes curling and a long intrepid moan being pushed out of her trembling chest. Oh what a chest it was. If only the girls were out to play. But who was to say they couldn’t get an invite~?   
  
“If you  _really_ want to think about something else, then think about this.”  _FLICK!_ The comment was made as Olette flicked Kairi’s clit, making the girl squirm on the floor. “Rex is going to go back to those big bad bosses of his and get a lashing for being whipped by you~. But no matter what kind of beating Rex might get from them, I’m going to be  _pounding you_ a whole lot worse~.”   
  
And she did just that.

* * *

_SMACK!_ “ _OOOOF!_ ” The sound of air leaving his lungs came in tandem with the kick to his gut.   
  
A kick strong enough to send him into the air, then hit the ground in a tough roll. He didn’t have time or sense to raise his arms and defend himself, too busy wrapping them around his gut and kicking his legs out in pain. The air was knocked straight out of him with the blow.   
  
“You have failed us  _again_ Rex.” The voice that spoke was low and powerful, making the air tremble with it.   
  
Rex, for his part, did his best to push himself to his ass at least, but any kind of bending of his gut made his head spin and chest burn. The figure didn’t care, stalking towards him with footfalls that shook the ground. The lieutenant was powerless as he approached.   
  
“Not once, not twice, but  _thrice_ now, you have failed us.” The figure went on. “After you swore that the Hero of Light would suffer for her constant humiliation of our cause. After you swore she wouldn’t be an issue. And  _after_ you said she wasn’t a concern in the first place.” The figure was standing above him, towering over him.   
  
But that figure wasn’t alone.   
  
“I think you missed one, love,” the second voice piped up, far bubblier and with mirth in her words. “Lest you were thinkin’ of letting him off the hook for forgetting to kidnap that couple a few months back.” Rex growled on the ground, trying to right his sight enough to stare at her, him,  _either_ of them.   
  
“I did not forget,” the first figure spoke. “I am more concerned with the active threat for our organization and the utter inability to neutralize it. Failed missions for raw materials and recruits can be forgiven. The destruction of our plans, and necessity to alter our path, however, has led to major complications in our goals.”   
  
Rex coughed, swallowing on nothing to try and force air back into his lungs. A few of his dyed hairs fell into his mouth as he did so, making him gag. It gave the figure that was addressing him time to bend his knees, looming over him with a passiveness of a king to a servant. It made the man stew with rage, but a lack of air kept him from reacting. That, and the  _pain_ .   
  
“Do you recall, if you still have the mind for it, just why it is we entertained the idea of you becoming what amounts to our equal?” He was kneeling next to Rex, careless of the man’s rage or pain. “There are many followers for our organization, and even more that want to join us but don’t know how. They want to do what we encourage, but you, my weak little friend, are the only one who I entertained making an equal.”   
  
“In rank, not power. Just have to specify that,” the girl from behind him spoke. From much higher up, maybe sitting on a pipe. Rex couldn’t tell.   
  
“Yes, yes, because you see, while we have the ability to fend off anything Cityscape has to throw at us, or the worlds beyond for that matter,  _you_ suffer from a severe problem. Do you know what that is?” He wanted an answer.   
  
“I’m…  _w-weak_ …” he growled it out through missing pants of air. The answer seemed to satisfy his attacker.   
  
“Weak, yes, that you are. But you may be surprised to hear that is not why I am disappointed in you.”   
  
“Neither of us picked you out of the crowd because we thought you could get stronger. This ain’t a charity drive and, in case you missed the memo, we kind of  _want_ others to suffer. You? Suffering less and succeeding more would be better.”   
  
“Exactly right. What we need from you is not strength, though we gave you more than you deserved, just enough to keep yourself safe.” Rex slowly drew in breaths again, holding back his instinct to grab the man’s leg. He didn’t need his wrist broken,  _again_ . “You need to keep yourself safe, because you are one of the few people in this city that know it not only up and down then left and right, but also all the rats and vermin that infest it.”   
  
“It's hard to take over a full fort,” the woman spoke up again. “But if we’ve got a rat of our own inside, then it's easier to know where to spread the cheese.”   
  
“Bait, in this case. Bait, traps, and lines to gather up what we need. Is that so hard to understand?” Another question in need of an answer.   
  
“N-No… no it’s not…” He was able to pull in full breaths of air now. Just barely. “Just… w-w-what was I supposed to do then… Fuck off and…  _let_ that bitch win?”   
  
“That bitch, yes, the  _Hero of Light_ as she’s called.” The mention of the heroine appeared to take the man’s focus off of Rex, much to his delight. “She is a thorn in our side, and one that has grown from a rather unexpected flower.”   
  
“I told you about that flower a year ago. They were the biggest thorn we had to get ready for. Only reason we haven’t had to worry about them up till now is because all the other worlds are getting cleansed one by one.” Cleansed, right, as in the ‘Darkness’ being pushed out. Light and dark and all that. Rex couldn’t forget it.   
  
Not when he had darkness flowing in his arm right now.   
  
“It’s too late to pull outta dodge now, so we have to think of a way to subdue her,  _quietly_ .” She emphasized the point. Rex didn’t get why.   
  
“Why? He managed to ask. “Why don’t you…  _e-either_ of you just… take her out? I can at least give her a run for her money so, you two should be able to knock the bitch out? Right?”   
  
“Perhaps,” the tall figure responded. “Though it is poor thinking to underestimate a wielder of a Keyblade. Unmanaged or without a plan, and they could not only seal away the Darkness, they could just as easily call for reinforcements. An army of her kin, all running through the city.” Rex was no coward, but he didn’t like the sound of that.   
  
“Then there’s gotta be something we can do,  _right?!_ ” He tried again. His body, already sore from the beating, pushed himself up through the pain. He grit his teeth to hide the scourge of pain through his gut. “You’re both, like, a couple of masterminds for this whole thing! I’ll take being called a rat, been called worse, but that just means I know there’s no one in this town that can match you!”   
  
The pair looked at one another, their hoods hiding their features, but making their silent conversation plan as day. Rex pushed his hair out of his eyes to look at the man who had kicked him, hard enough to send him flying.   
  
“Hiro, you’ve broken  _steel_ in half by accident. Least you crumbling my door handle the first time we talked had better have been an accident. Either way, if you got your hands on that Hero of Light bitch, I bet you’d be able to turn her into a pretzel!”   
  
Hiro didn’t argue, only hummed.   
  
“Yuuki, I only seen you fight once, but  _you’re the_ one who’s got the city running in circles trying to figure out who’s where and what’s even going on. Have you paid attention to what the police chief is talking about with the Heartless and you? He’s so confused he  _swears_ they aren’t related.”   
  
“Flattery is a fool’s tool, but it is nice to catch that breeze of hot air,” the woman fanned herself from her lofty position. “But I hope you reach a point soon, because time is running short.”   
  
“My  _point is_ that there has to be at least an  _idea_ on how to stop this bitch. I mean, if that means moving a schedule up, wouldn’t that be better?” He couldn't see their eyes, but Rex knew they weren’t happy with the idea. “I mean think about it! I can tell you from dozens of scores that it’s better to snag ten crates of GHB than it is to lose a frigate. Take what you can, stall for later, that’s the way it works here!”   
  
He expected animosity, he expected another blow. Rex did  _not_ expect what Yuuki said next.   
  
“He has a good point, though without a plan with it. Maybe we should let some of our…  _newer_ experiments out to roam free. Put them in the right place at the right time, and maybe we can have the Hero of Light fall a bit into darkness.”   
  
“It would make our job longer, raise suspicion… but less chance of being caught as well. Too busy to handle the brushfires to bother with the inferno.” Hiro’s hand vanished into his hood as he spoke. “It is quick to decide on, but it could work.”   
  
“So we are doing it then? Letting the dogs off the chains?”   
  
“Yeah, because they are going to be the ones finding the bitches, right?” Rex was almost bouncing with joy at the idea. “Fuck them up and get them ready for the big show?”   
  
“Fuck them up, as you say. By ripping off their clothes, raping their cunts, reaming their ass, and drowning them in their seed. Over and over until they are screaming for anything to help them.”   
  
“And when they realize that there’s no one coming to help, all they’ll see is the encroaching Heartless, and then they’ll fall some more. So far and deep that they’ll be cumming on their horror~.  _HMPH~_ .”   
  
Rex  _knew_ Yuuki was coming, from the way her legs crossed and she writhed on her seat.   
  
“Oh I just can’t wait~! Yes, let’s do it!”  _*CLAP*_ she clapped her hands as she fell from her high position. “I’ll gather a few of the fresher batch, young enough that their antics can be ignored or not traced back to us. Call it a test run for the grand finish.”   
  
“I’ll decide on where to release them. Rex,  _you_ will ensure there is another incident,  _right_ where I tell you and  _right_ when I tell you. Is that understood?”   
  
“Crystal clear.” Rex held up ‘OK’ signs. “But… you want me to get anyone  _else_ ready? I mean, if this works, I’m probably not going to be able to handle the aftermath alone.”   
  
“It shouldn’t be an issue,” Hiro dismissed. “We are, in so many words as  _you_ would say, sending bastards to fuck bitches. And with the work Yuuki has done, making them compliant, willing, and  _desperate_ for us. When it is finished, they’ll be crawling here for us.” Rex was okay to admit his pants were shortening, ripped as they were.   
  
“Just think  _Rex~,”_ Yuuki spoke with a saunter towards him. “If this all works out, you might have that  _bitch_ you loathe so much between your legs, sucking your cock, and  _begging_ for more.~.” That didn’t sound good, that sounded  _perfect_ . “Is that motivation to get you ready?”   
  
“For that, and everything else,” he freely admitted. Now he was bouncing for sure.   
  
He couldn’t wait to have the Hero of Light turn into his fuck pet.

* * *

**Author’s Note:**   
Tune in next month for another exciting episode of “Kairi Gets Fucked!”


	2. Karaoke Boogaloo

“I don’t get it… How is this supposed to… well, do _anything_.” Rex shook the vial in his hand, looking at the clear liquids that sloshed around on the inside. “I thought you were going to give me some kind of magical drug or off-world shit. If it was just morphine, I could’ve ransacked a hospital for this.”  
  
“It is not morphine, Rex dear,” Yuuki spoke. He ducked back before she could poke him on the nose. Knowing her, he’d probably lose it on ‘accident’. “It is a distilled and modified testosterone supplement. The good doctor better understands the proteins and catalysts used in it, but it is meant to both increase the effects and proliferation time of the compound.”  
  
“Okay,” Rex noted carefully. “But does this mean we gotta tie the veins and shoot up? Some of the old crew is used to that, new guys not so much. Plus I’ve never heard of a drug that didn’t fuck you up after you used it… specially like this.” Thank whatever demon was on his shoulder Hiro wasn’t here. He’d have probably broken his neck just for asking. Rex rubbed it as he thought of the possibility.  
  
“Don’t worry, _you_ won’t have anything injected into your throat.” He dropped his hand with the comment. “No no no, this does need to be injected, but subdermal application around your thighs would be best. Increases the Luteinizing hormones to facilitate production of testosterone in the body. You may not be aware, but it is a positive feedback loop, testosterone that is.”  
  
Rex bit his tongue from asking a question, namely because he didn’t know what to say that wouldn’t get Yuuki to mock him, or worse, mock him then tell Hiro.  
  
“You humans are so much fun like that. Making something in your body that makes your body want to make _more_ of it. And something that is so _volatile_ as that.” Her hands disappeared into the hood of her cloak. Rex did his best to ignore _what_ she was doing. “A compound that makes you want to have sex, and having sex makes you want to have more of it, and having that sex makes you _stronger!_ Oh… if it weren’t for that incessant need to _eat_ , you’d be one of the most terrifying things in the universe.”  
  
“Thanks… glad to hear it.” He wasn’t, not from her. “But back to this… what exactly am I supposed to do? Inject the guys and tell them go?”  
  
“Not quite that simple, I’m afraid.” Yuuki was swift to hold up a hand, poking at the top of her collar bone, through her cloak, before going on. “What I’m told it will do will increase the desire to mate, and by consequence, heighten your muscle mass and sweat secretions. This will also focus their minds to be more… _dutiful_ when it comes to women. Not just having a bit of fun, but ensuring they are _satisfied_. Over and over again.”  
  
“And because of that stuff you were saying before, positive loops-”  
  
“Positive feedback loops.”  
  
“-The guys are going to keep fucking and fighting… until they are satisfied. But if they can’t be satisfied then… what? They just pass out and die. Do I need to tell you that once the rest of the pack get wind of that they’ll be jumping out of here faster than the Heartless against that Keyblade Bitch?” Rex could see Yuuki tilt her head, but he held firm.  
  
Sure, _his_ life was the most important, but his life also hinged on keeping a group for them to run the streets with, and collecting bodies for it. If they started running at the sight of him, they were all screwed, and he’d be the first on the chopping block, or ‘running into’ Hiro’s fist.  
  
“Don’t worry, darling~. The effects only last as long as the compound you’re holding. Once their body burns through it, then the natural degradation of the proteins can resume. At worst, they’ll just pass out and wake up without a memory for what they did.” The giggle she let out with that little descriptor was damn near horror film inspiring. “Waking up over a woman or two so covered in cum and drooling from sex that they’ll be just as abhorred, unable to recall fucking the girls into complete submission.”  
  
Submission, hold on.  
  
“Don’t tell me _this_ is your big plan!?” Rex finally yelled. Hiro _would_ kill him later, but he’d rather that than getting humiliated in the streets. “I thought you said we were going to turn Cityscape inside out with whores and Heartless! How the heck is fucking a bunch of women going to get that to happen!?”  
  
“It won’t.” Rex did _not_ try and tear Yuuki’s hood off her head. “Not with this, not at first~. But don’t worry about steps 3 through 12. That’s what Hiro and I are here for. You’ve done such a good job with step 1, we _know_ you’ll do excellent with step 2.”  
  
“There was a step 1? I thought all that kidnapping and stuff was just for fear.”  
  
“Fear _and_ experiments, sweetie, don’t forget they had a purpose~.” Of course they did. “Get the people scared, get the Heartless stronger, get the people inspired to do wickedness… and now…” She held up her gloved hands to him, long heavy sleeves of her robe just as dark and black as her hood.  
  
Rex looked between them, pushing the blue hair out of his face. He didn’t know if she wanted him to grab them, or say some magic words. His patience was to his detriment.  
  
“Now we start to show the _benefits_ of joining us!” Yuuki threw her hands into the air. “An all you can _use_ cocktail for fucking women and making them _desperate_ for you. All with the added benefit of making the average plushy and down right _squeezable_ man into a walking brick house.” That was more detail than last time.  
  
“Okay… but… humor me, _please.”_ Rex was not too proud to beg. “Just _how_ does this stuff make women submissive, when the guys are the ones who are taking it. It doesn’t do something to… it doesn’t make ourselves… different.” He wasn’t sure what the right words were.  
  
To his disappointment, Yuuki did.  
  
“Are you asking if it makes your cocks bigger? Or that it alters your semen to have new properties? Perhaps you’re curious if you’ll gain powers from it. Or… maybe you’re wondering if it will make up for inadequacies some of your men may have.” Yeah, the _last_ one. The way Yuuki’s robes shook told Rex she was barely holding back her laughter, and only because she had to speak. “O-O-O-Oh you hu-u-u-u-umans… Oh how humorous, you’re so worried about altering your body with something you already produce. No no no, it does nothing of the sort. If it did, it would be _awfully_ hard to ensure it would proliferate properly through the populace.”  
  
“That makes… some sense…” Actually none. “But you still said nothing about the women! I get you want to hide the endgame from me, but can’t I at least see how you’re setting up the next play?”  
  
“Oh Rex, it's not about what we are going to _do_ to the women, but what they will naturally do to themselves.” The comment was made like it explained anything. Rex bit his tongue, trying to hide _everything_. “I did not explain it because I thought a man as… _possessive_ as you would have seen it already.”  
  
“Seen what? I’ve seen a lot of shit, but that was before you guys basically showed me I’ve been staring at a wall my entire life.” The comment made Yuuki giggle.  
  
“You _do_ have a head for metaphors, well done.” The compliment was unappreciated. “I am speaking to the nature of women, and what happens when they… procreate with a man. In case you have forgotten it, through your highs or propensity to throw them away once finished, women tend to _mark_ the men able to get them that sexual release. Simply satisfying yourself with them? That is where scorn is born, like buying a toy for your pet and refusing to play with it.”  
  
“… But if they cum from getting fucked?” Rex would play this game. Role playing was fun.  
  
“Then they will start to see you in a more… let’s call it a different shade of shadow. Still disillusioned about how you came about it, but if you give a woman that sexual release she hasn’t received in a while, or ever, then she’ll be more enthralled to feel it again. Or haven’t you wondered why so many battered women cling to their husbands. The answer, it has _everything_ to do with their dick. You men, well, I suppose you’re lucky that you get the same release from fucking a whore on the street as you do a pig in the farms.” Well _that_ killed the mood.  
  
“Could you _not_ call it out like that!?” Rex yelled, outright at this point. “Seriously! I got enough sick shit in my head from playing around with this stuff all day, but now all of the sudden thinking about fucking pigs I mean… _GAH!_ I told you I was a visual guy!”  
  
“I recall, part of the reason I won’t let you see my face,” Yuuki twirled a finger in front of her abyssal black hood, likely _smirking_ at Rex’s scowl. No, scratch that, she _was_. “But the point stands. I feel you only like a woman more if she is willing, not so much if she is capable. Afterall, what help does a man need to plunge a hot thick rod into a wet… _wanton… lustful… hole~?”_ Her entire body seemingly _arced_ with the idea.  
  
If the ground she was standing on was wet when she left, Rex swore he’d buy all the bleach in Cityscape and clean just that patch of ground. Guaranteed. He’d put it on his brain if he thought it’d help him out.  
  
“And for your record, dear Rex, the plan isn’t to spread a virus through Cityscape, but an idea. An idea is much harder to stop than some germ or bacteria.” Her hand spun in the air as she spoke, like she was twirling the thought around. “The idea, in case you have forgotten, is anarchy is power and mayhem is grand. The method is you and your men _committing_ those acts, and then speaking kindly of how great it felt, with the women included. And the result, if you can guess.”  
  
Said like that, it was obvious.  
  
“Others will want to join.”  
  
Rex still couldn’t see into Yuuki’s black bottomless hood, but he saw enough to know what she was doing.  
  
Grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

“A karaoke night?” The question came out of her before she even thought of it.  
  
“Yeah, just between us and a couple of classmates.” Olette confirmed, bouncing on her heels at Kairi’s desk. “We were talking about it at lunch, then they were inviting me out, and I realized _we_ hadn’t gone out, then I remembered you usually made _excuses_ not to go out, so I figured this would be the perfect way to _get you out_.” She grinned like the redhead wouldn’t be able to catch the euphemism.  
  
“I understand, but just because we go to karaoke doesn’t mean there will be any less… events.” Her eyes scanned around her before she spoke. “With Rex and the rest of the Black Scorpions still out there, they could retaliate for last week and-”  
  
“There haven’t been any disappearances _or_ attacks for the past week. All you’ve been doing is looking in the light for where the rest of those kidnapped guys and girls have gone off to.” Olette waved the comment away, thankfully she was at least cognizant to not speak the words out loud. “And _I_ vouch that if you don’t go on this trip, people are going to start seriously suspecting what you do in your free time.”  
  
“Isn’t that why you’re here? To help me?” The raised brow on Olette was all Kairi needed to see that she had misspoken. “S-Sorry, didn’t mean for it to sound like…”  
  
“Like I was brought here out of a job?”  
  
“Yeah… like that.” She let her head fall towards her desk, sighing at her neatly collated and scribed notes. More things she could only do from 6-2, because the nights were filled with the three f’s of every teenage girl. Fighting, Fun, or _fucking_. “You just… I promised you that you could come when I left with the Grand Master’s orders, and _he_ agreed as long as you kept the world ignorant of who I was, because Cityscape-”  
  
“Has enough people in it that one of them could start figuring out how to world jump, and that would be like breaking down the walls with nukes, I get it,” Olette cared for the reasoning as much as Kairi’s excuses. “And _I’m_ telling you that if you don’t go out and have some fun with the rest of the class, especially these girls and guys, _nothing_ I tell them will come across as good.”  
  
“Nothing?” Kairi repeated. “But you hung around with guys all the time, a-and Sora said you were easy to talk to when Roxas was in Twilight Town.”  
  
“Yes and yes, but no amount of wordplay is going to convince a bunch of young adults about a woman who makes excuses not to party.” Well that was true. “Trust me Kairi, you _need_ to get out and play at least once with them. Even if it's just for a couple of hours, long enough for them to see that you are trying. Act natural, pretend that Sora and Roxas are here, hell, throw in the princesses of Light when you were all having that gangbang orgy with the Heartless.” Kairi was surprised steam didn’t blow out of her ears.  
  
“ _We never-!_ ” She put her own hands over her mouth to silence herself, enough kids looking at her. She turned a narrowed gaze at Olette, the brunette grinning back down at her, twirling her long curly hair in a pair of her fingers. “That was a sick joke that Riku made up, don’t read into it.”  
  
“Kind of hard to not read into what you imagine on a nightly basis.” Her face was molten from Olette’s careless tone. “And, if you don’t want me to tell the rest of the group that’s where you go every night, you _will_ sacrifice at least three hours with us, sing at least as many songs, and remember _two_ of their names. Guy or girl, I don’t care, just some of them.” Kairi had stopped listening after the threat.  
  
“Y-You’ll tell them?” Her eyes with horror at the idea, blue irises trembling. Olette had to roll her head.  
  
“Yeah yeah, I’ll _totally_ tell them,” she mouthed out apathetically. “Now does _that_ motivate you to come hang out with the rest of them? Cause like I said, and _you_ said, I’m here for your cover. So if you want me to do much, you _have_ to participate. Kay?”  
  
Olette leaned over Kairi, the girl falling back in her seat as she looked up at her partner, in so many words. More than a few kids were eyeing them, perhaps wondering what the pair of fresh transfer students were whispering about, and why one of them had an expression that was beyond embarrassed. The rumors that could fly from this… Kairi had been in school long enough in the Destiny Islands to know it was bad.  
  
Damn Olette… damn her and her… sickly sweet smile… and talented fingers… and plethora of toys…  
  
“Fine, o-okay,” Kairi let out, making Olette all but explode away from her, fists raised into the air in a silent cheer. “B-But just for a few hours, like you said.”  
  
“Yup~! Just a few hours. And if something _happens_ during those few hours like, God forbid, you have _fun_ , then I guess you’ll just have to roll with it.” Kairi pouted at the expression. She ignored the sound of a camera phone going off.  
  
“I can too have fun! I’ve only been a fighter for a year or two now.”  
  
“Yeah, and in that year, I got to see you go from the eager bunny looking to do the impossible with nature, to a battle focused warrior. Kinda hot, but now I get why the princesses bang the first prince they see.” Olette ignored the indignant expression on Kairi’s face. “They get so hot watching that body appear, they just want to jump the bones. Doesn’t help when said warrior is so _battle focused_ , they can’t see the fair maiden dropping the wet panties.” _Someone_ had to hear that.  
  
“You’re no maiden,” Kairi bit out, making Olette’s grin sharpen like it was on a whetstone.  
  
“Neither are you~,” she easily cooed back, poking the redhead on the nose. The Keyblade master bent back, covering her face. “But seriously, karaoke, now, or else they’re gonna be looking at you different when night falls.”  
  
“You’re still serious about that?” The auburn haired girl only waved her hips back and forth, hands planted on them like the table end of a sofa.  
  
“As an open keyhole in another world.” Her grin was nothing less than lurid. “So you coming?”  
  
Kairi sighed, clenching and releasing her hands with the comment. Breathing helped calm her nerves, but it did nothing for now. She had to answer, because knowing Olette, she _would_ tell them, in the most roundabout way. Another long sigh left her before she lifted her head.  
  
“ _Fine_ , I’ll go, just-”  
  
“She says she’s good~! We’ll meet you there at 7!” Olette _yelled_ to the group at the door, a group Kairi didn’t even see. She _did_ see the boys pump their fists and the girls clasp hands in excitement. The oddest mixture of being unnerved and complemented overtook her “See? Wasn’t too hard, and I know you’re not dense enough to see that they like you.”  
  
“I guess, but… why me?” Kairi looked up at Olette, but the girl wasn’t looking at her, not her eyes at least.  
  
Her gaze was much further south.  
  
“Can’t imagine why~.”  
  
She laughed as she dodged the book Kairi flung at her. 

* * *

“ _You will rememBER my NAAAAAAAAAAME!”_ Kairi bellowed the words for all she was worth, with as much of a show as she could.  
  
Leaning back with hands on the mike, eyes clenched shut as she blew out her lungs, and making her voice rocked off the walls. And all of it mixing well with the beats coming from the speakers around the room.  
  
Just as loud were the cheers of the rest of the students.  
  
“WHAO! Way to belt past that one!” “That was awesome!” “Great job!” The compliments rolled in, and Kairi panted as she let them hit her.  
  
Kairi wiped beads of sweat from her brow, whipping her red hair with the gesture. Her breathing was deep, mostly because she’d just emptied her chest a dozen times over in one song, all to get out those over the top lyrics. Her plaid jacket was discarded, showing off the white undershirt, thankfully thick enough to hide her bra. Her skirt was bunched up, but still hanging plenty low to hide her panties. That was important.  
  
Especially when the guys who were _oddly_ uneasy in their seats kept grinning like maniacs when they looked at her. Normal girls could be off with it, but normal girls weren’t Keyblade Masters. Sides, they were just high schoolers. What could they do?  
  
“I never knew you had lungs like that! You part of the choir at your old school?” “No doofus, she’s just good at it! You don’t need to practice when you got natural talent.” “I believe that! Gals know when someone’s faking it, but you’ve got a great set of pipes on you Kairi!” One of the girls in the group gave her a thumbs up and wink for effort, matched by Olette smirking like a fox. _Perfect._  
  
Kairi’s finger was at her collar, pulling it to let the steam out. The room was great, packed as it was, but that just meant it was like a _sauna_. The ice from their drinks had already melted. Didn’t help that she was feeling even hotter, what with all the compliments being thrown at her.  
  
“Well, I’d say that makes Kairi here the current lead for singing. Anyone disagree?” Olette posed the question, matched with both boys and gals shaking their heads. “Didn’t think so! So you know what that means, right?” The joy on their face at the question was sucked away. Kairi thought Olette had cast some kind of spell they switched so fast.  
  
“Can’t believe we took that bet.” “Can’t believe we _agreed_ with you on it.” “Hey, not my fault, I just thought that if there was _one_ thing Kairi would be bad at it would be singing.” Said redhead blushed a little hotter at the compliment, not realizing she had drawn the mic to her chest as she folded her arms. She hoped it didn’t let her beating heart thrum through the speaker. “Seriously, tell me, how did you figure that?” “Cause if she was, then she’d be a double threat, and one of the drama teachers would’ve picked her up for sure!”  
  
They would have? Kairi cast a nervous glance at Olette, who only shrugged her shoulders. Apparently this was news to her as well. Well… it was still good to know, especially if she wanted to blend in, like Olette already could. The chameleon.  
  
“Oh, right you mean Ms. Oda,” one of the girls responded, the boy opposite her clapped his hands. “She has been trying to help out the drama club.” “Hey! That raises a great question!” Kairi didn’t like where this was going, especially not when the second girl smiled up at her from her seat. “Kairi, would you want to join the drama club? I bet if you did, the attendance for their shows would, like, triple or something.” “At least.”  
  
“U-Um…” Kairi hummed with uncertainty. Her eyes looked to Olette, who kept her brow raised, and grin sharp. _Damn her!_ “I-I’m a little busy at night, so… I don’t think I have time.” That usually would get a lot of complaints… and she waited for it.  
  
“Gotta back her up on this one.” Kairi almost couldn’t believe Olette coming to her rescue. “Most of the time she spends at home is spent at the desk with her nose in a book. When that’s not happening, she’s busy looking for schools to go to next year. Trust me, the girl’s got her nights booked out.” And yet, here she was.  
  
“Well dang, guess we can’t get in the way of that,” one of the guys kicked his legs out with the comment. “Still, you think-”  
  
“I think you’re just buying time for not having to go and keep up your end of the _bargain!_ ” Kairi blinked at the raised voice. Raised, but even if she was coming back from fighting a thousand heartless, she’d still recognize the cheer in Olette’s tone.  
  
“H-Hold on, we-”  
  
“Agreed that _everyone_ who didn’t get the top score would have to get the drinks for the best singer. And guess who just tried to _recruit_ the best singer in the room.” Her hand twirled towards the boys and girls, all of them looking amongst one another for an excuse. Kairi couldn’t see one, and Roxas had always said she had the best eyes on Destiny Island. Why she was responsible for that raft…  
  
“We were trying to just play along! I mean… she got the highest score and all, but-”  
  
“You gotta get the drinks, too then!” One of the girls shouted, like it was the be-all, end-all of the arguments. “Because you’re not Kairi, obviously, so you’re not the best!”  
  
“I also didn’t sing~,” Olette, well, _sang_ as a response. “Cause I know better than to challenge the top dog in the yard when a competition is going. Like they say, sometimes the best way to win a game is to just not play. And guess what I didn’t do?” Kairi wasn’t sure if it would be rude to laugh, but she was biting her tongue to keep herself from doing so. “So hup hup~ Go out there and get us some drinks! Sodas and water, no alcohol.”  
  
The grumbling from the group was met with them standing up, the girls grabbing their purses and guys patting their pants down. The door opened up, and Kairi nearly fell on her ass with the wave of cool air hitting her. She almost wanted her jacket for a second, before the kids left.  
  
Then with a click, it was just her and Olette again, in the heat box of a karaoke room with nothing else to worry about. The otherworldly girls turned to look at one another, Kairi in shock, Olette in self-assured satisfaction. The lain out posture on the sofa helped, probably just as much as a sweaty and half-dressed Kairi standing in front of her.  
  
“What the heck was all of that?” The Keyblade Master finally managed to voice.  
  
“What was what? Getting them to go get drinks?” Olette shrugged her shoulders. “I’ve heard you sing, I knew you were gonna win, so I just made some bang on it. Be kind of silly of me to not bet on a horse I _knew_ was going to win.” Hard as it was, Kairi put that analogy away.  
  
“I meant, what was with calling them out for bringing me here, then demanding they go get drinks? I thought you were trying to get me more involved with the rest of the kids in school? Or around the city at least. Weren’t you?” Honestly, the redhead was just feeling a little thrown by everything she’d heard.  
  
“And let them take you away from me? Please, I value our time together.” Olette stood as she spoke, easily walking to Kairi until she swung an arm over her shoulders, pulling the girl in for a tight embrace. Kairi let out a breath of air, being pulled up against her partner’s side. “There’s a difference you gotta see here Kairi. Letting the kids know you’re someone they can walk up and talk to, _not_ being some unapproachable goddess, _but_ without making them hang off of you every turn. It’s a hard balance, I know, but it’s why I’m here.”  
  
“I-I know,” the redhead quickly followed. She adjusted, but she didn’t pull out of the embrace. It was warm, and tight, and with her girlfriend. Nothing she didn’t like. “I just thought… you’d throw me at them to sing. You said you liked my voice.”  
  
“And let anyone else, _but_ me hear you sing?” Kairi blushed at the comment. Especially when the fingers of Olette’s hand started to wiggle their way into her sleeve. “It’s like I said, I wanted them to be cool around you. Don’t have to be your _greatest_ friends, but just kids who’ll look at you and say stuff like ``yeah, that’s Kairi’. Not like ‘shh! Here comes the goddess~’!”  
  
Olette’s mouth playfully whispered the last part into Kairi’s ear, complete with a small nibble at her lobe. _That_ made the girl squirm standing up, trying to adjust herself with little luck.  
  
“I-I know, I do, but… do you _want_ me to… hang out with them?” The pressure at her ear vanished, matched in time with the auburn haired girl pulling her head back, speaking again with a cocked brow.  
  
“What? I told you and _you_ told me, I’m here to keep your cover, and make your life a little easier.” The sideways hug was taken to the next level, by swinging around and pulling her into a chest squishing embrace. “That means making sure you got friends _other_ than me to cover for you, and keep you from getting dragged into things you can’t handle. Trust me, I know your limits. I _test_ them enough every night~.”  
  
Kairi traveled from embarrassed blushed to inflamed horror in a second.  
  
“ _Olette!_ ” She yelled out, only making the auburn hair Twilight Town native laugh as she fell back into the seats, feet kicking in time. “You… You’re not wrong, but they could have come back when you said that!”  
  
“Then the guys’ll know that you’re off limits, cause you prefer a little danger in your partners.” The girl continued to tease the redhead, grabbing her own breasts and rolling them around under her white undershirt. The moan she added, clearly done for effect, still made Kairi blush hotly. “Instead of guns on the arms, you like your partners to have _cannons_ on their chests~.” She wasn’t… wrong.  
  
Kairi was having an awfully hard time looking away from the girl massaging her own bust, watching the small nubs of her nipples pushing out as she worked them. Running up and down, pressed together until the buttons strained, and even letting them drop to show them bounce. She had started to bite her lip, and Olette, of course, noticed that.  
  
“You’re not _shy_ about me doing this, not after I put fingers up you last night, and _every_ night before it.” Kairi’s head whipped towards the door, waiting for one of the students to come back. “No… you’re afraid someone’s gonna see. Well, if they are… maybe we should see about a show~.” Kairi turned back to tell Olette enough.  
  
“ _HNG~!_ ” And instead, she let out a biting moan as the girl buried her hands under the redhead’s skirt. She had no trouble finding a ‘pocket’ to warm her fingers in.  
  
“Ah, nice and wet, good and warm,” Olette whispered, thank the lords that she didn’t say it louder than that. “A hotbox of a room that comes with a smoking hot rod for me to warm myself in. The only thing that makes this better? Knowing we’re not going to have to clean up after ourselves~.” Kairi’s knees shook as Olette dug deep.  
  
“O-Olette,” a hot pant of air left her lips, matched by her body bowing at the pleasure traveling up her. From cunt to brain, and her legs looking to give out for it. Even her arms shook, the mic she had been holding discarded on the ground, bouncing as it rolled away. No one paid attention to it. “I-I’m… I…”  
  
“It’s okay… it’s alright,” Olette cooed to her. She pulled her close, until their still covered breasts were pushed flush against one another. Feeling the sharp tips of her girlfriend’s bust pushing against her own, it was like feeling pleasure from three directions at once, and none of them were letting up. “Feel free to let it out. Let go… just this once. Everyone will understand, because I’m here. I’ll catch you.” Her eyes clamped shut at the words.  
  
She was cumming. Then… cumming and cumming and-  
  
_BAM!_ “We’re coming in!”  
  
The gates of hell blowing open would be less dramatic.  
  
With the crack of the door being slammed open, matched by the guttery cry of some manic older man, Olette _flung_ her hands out from Kairi’s snatch. The redhead was caught by the thralls of the first _milliseconds_ of her orgasm. Her mind was shaking with her body, cries muted by a lack of air, and all but falling over the table at her side, unable to support her weight.  
  
A pair of hands caught her, and no hands she recognized. Not Olette’s dainty yet calloused fingers, and none of the large but otherwise untrained hands of the boys. These were big, meaty, and thick hands. Kairi was no eternal master or fighter, but she knew that hands like these didn’t come from school yard boys or languishing lifestyles.  
  
Neither did the scratch of a beard at her cheek, doubled only by the _immense_ stench of musk. A thick, heavy, and mind-tilting musk. It did no favors to Kairi’s already jostled brain and uneasy body. The voice that spoke next didn’t help.  
  
“Two of them, two schoolgirls,” someone else spoke. Kairi couldn’t see them, still blinking her eyes straight. “Two school girls that are just _asking_ for a good time!”  
  
“No one was asking _you!_ ” Olette screamed. Something was knocked over, something kicked. “Who the hell are you anyways!? Let us go and get out of here ‘fore our friends come back!?”  
  
“Energetic, motivated, _antsy_.” They weren’t paying attention, whoever they were. “Her fingers are wet, and that other girl is _shivering_.”  
  
“No, she’s _shaking_ ,” the one holding her spoke, and his voice made Kairi nearly fall. It was everything that Olette was not, literally everything.  
  
It was calm. It was deep. It was focused. It was _masculine_. And her body, still recovering from the beaten trip of her orgasm, was latching onto it like the bed springs after a fuck session. He was holding her just as tight, the beard of his scratching at her cheek. The rugged fur pushing against her, with one hand on her wrist and the other right around her waist.  
  
“This girl… she was getting off.” The hand at her stomach made circles, and Kairi’s back arched at the sensation. Damn them coming in now! She had just cum, so _everything_ felt more intense! “That girl got wet fingers?”  
  
“I do n- _HEY!_ ” Olette yelled. “Stop that! Do _not_ smell… are you _licking_ my _fucking hand?!_ ”  
  
“It’s wet. Very wet.” The man holding her spoke as dismissively as before. Dismissive, but with her slowly returning faculties, Kairi could tell he was antsy himself. For what… she was afraid to say. “Sweet, too. Fishy, clammy, but _nice_.”  
  
“She’s not lying then. That _is_ her fucking hand!” Laughter echoed around the room for a moment, and it was enough for Kairi to gather her breath.  
  
To straighten herself what she could, legs still weak. Look at the man holding Olette, her friend being pulled back against his crotch and her forearm clamped in his other hand. Looking at the one holding her, his short beard matched by his buzzcut and muscular form. Then looking at the man at the door, just realizing for the first time that it was shut behind him.  
  
It was only in the middle of the trio of men laughing that Kairi realized she and Olette were literally trapped in a room with three men who had them by their skirts, laughing about Olette having Kari’s cunt juices on her fingers, and unable to escape. That was all bad, but she had been trained enough to recognize other high-signs.  
  
Kairi swallowed on nothing, keeping herself small in the man’s grip, getting ready to escape. She did that as she realized they were all sweating, they were all insanely muscular, and they were all sporting rather horrifying.  
  
Erections. Long and hard enough to be visible through tight pants.  
  
This wasn’t good.  
  
“If that’s her fucking hand, then try and find her fucking _cunt_ ,” the man at the door yelled. “Hurry it up! We got other rooms to hit!” There was a lot to unpack with that sentence.  
  
_RIP! “HEY!”_ But the sounds of a skirt being torn, and Olette’s high cry were far more important. “Let me _GO_ you drugged up- _MPH~!”_ The redhead watched horrified as the man dropped her arm and reached down.  
  
He _buried_ his fingers into Olette’s pussy. No preamble and no work around. Her pink panties were on full display without her skirt, only her white shirt there to hide them, but they were swiftly pushed aside from the fingers to push between her thighs. Kairi had to watch as Olette’s furious expression twisted in a moment, with her jaw opening and head arching back as the man’s digits entered her. Not only that, but hard enough to lift her off the ground.  
  
And because she was watching her girlfriend getting fucked, Kairi had nothing to protect her own ass.  
  
“My turn.” That was all the warning Kairi had before she felt something pushing at her backside.  
  
Pushing through her wet thighs, threading itself between her own panties and tear them down. She looked down, aghast and afraid, as her panties hit the floor. Bad as that was, the _literal cock_ pushing out from between her legs was far worse.  
  
Something long enough to go from her ass to front and _still_ have inches to go, and thick enough to compare to her wrist… and it was hanging out between her, getting wet from the juices dripping from her cunt.  
  
_SCHLAP!_ Then she felt her cunt split when the cock entered her.  
  
If Kairi screamed, she couldn’t hear it. She was too busy trying to see past the stars that had suddenly blinded her. A blinding array of stars and sunlight that made her eyes twist, body writhe, and mouth open in a desperate plea to take in some air, any at all. None of that happened. All that did happen was a strong pair of hands to grab her by the hips, hold her up like an easy to manage doll, and keep her in place on the cock in her cunt.  
  
And it was _in_ there. The toys that Olette had used on her, either when they were playing around or waking her up, didn’t even compare. Not only was it as large, it was _hot_ , like it was a masseuse, warmer, and vibrator inside of her cunt all at once. Her tongue fell out of her mouth as her overly sensitive cooch was overcome with the feeling of it. Feeling it _slam_ past her inner walls and positioning itself right at the edge of her womb.  
  
Kairi was literally being suspended by the dick, and all she could do in response was grip her shirt with her hands and _try_ to keep herself together.  
  
“One and done!” The man fucking her yelled, or so she believed. Kairi’s head was still ringing. “This bitch just came on my cock, and she’s in the top five of the other six we’ve fucked already!”  
  
“That good? Hurry up and get your load in, I want to take a plunge!” Kairi didn’t even know what that meant. Not until he started to move.  
  
“ _aaaaAAAAGH~!_ ” Her voice came back as the cock that had buried itself in her like a snake slowly coiled out of her. Her pussy walls clenched at it almost possessively, thighs falling together as her own liquids slipped down her legs. Her fingers had knitted themselves into her shirt, grabbing at it like a vestige of safety. It wasn’t.  
  
_WHAM! WHAM!_ Not when the man started to fuck her, harder.  
  
“ _AGH~ AGH~!_ ” Kairi’s voice yelled out as she was bounced up and down on the cock like a toy. Her ass slapping at the man’s hips as his dick was reshaping her cunt to the girth of his cock. Slobber and drool flew out of her mouth as she was dropped on the dick over and over again, untold amounts already slipping from the hole he banged away at. She could _hear_ it collecting on the ground.  
  
“ _GLAH~ GLAH~!_ ” But not as well as she did the sounds of someone choking. Even while her cunt was getting railed, and her legs were dangling uselessly at her sides, Kairi looked over at Olette, hoping she was responsible.  
  
She was, but because her face was buried in one of the men’s lap, rising and falling as a dick rucked her mouth. Kairi couldn’t look away.  
  
“ _Yeah,_ deep as you can girl. Make sure you get the balls, too.” With beats almost matching the cock in Kairi’s cunt, Olette bobbed her head to do just that. The redhead watched from her bouncing seat, stomach rumbling and head shivering with every cervix slapping thrust of the dick. Olette worked the cock with a skill she thought was used just to _tease_ Kairi, swirling around pink dildos and toys before shoving them up the redhead’s cunt or ass for an overnight endurance test.  
  
Now? The auburn haired girl was humming as she let her head rise and fall into the man’s lap, fingers clenched at his thighs to make her take in as much as possible, balancing herself. The trails of slobber and precum that moved from the edges of her lips to the base of the man’s cock were mesmerizing, almost as much as watching her girlfriend’s bare ass bouncing with her head.  
  
“Great stuff you drank, huh? The red-headed bitch over there didn’t need it, already drunk for cum thanks to you.” Kairi didn’t realize the man was talking about her until he looked at her. He grinned, sharp teeth in an angular face. He grinned as he took Olette by the hair, flexing his digits, and hoisting her up.  
  
“ _FWAAaaagh~!_ ” Kairi stared at the Twilight Town girl’s face, her slacken jaw with a tubular tongue, hanging out as she _reached_ for the cock she had just been blowing. Her tongue wagged and waved.  
  
_SPURT!_ Until cum shot out of the cock and hit her across the face. Hard enough to make her finally draw back a bit, hitting across the bridge of her nose, open mouth, then painting down her school shirt. She couldn’t escape, not with her head being _leashed_ by the man’s hands in her hair. But Kairi didn’t think she was eager to.  
  
Not when she was grinning with a face full of cum. What had they _given_ her?!  
  
“Hey, hurry and get that chick off!” One of the men yelled. “She’s gonna get her voice back!” Kairi didn’t know they were even talking about her.  
  
_WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!_ Not until she was suddenly bounced on the cock like a cheap store-bought sleeve. Like a tool the boys would purchase to quickly satisfy themselves. A throw away device, being pounded until her head was spinning.  
  
_SPURT! SPURT!_ The orgasm made her mind blow.  
  
“ _GUGuuuugh~!_ ” The little air Kairi still had was fucked out of her as she felt the man orgasm deep into her cunt, forcing her _second_ orgasm of the night. It was far more intense than the first, for instead of stars, she saw _lightning_ crackle through her gaze.  
  
_WUMP!_ Just before she was dropped unceremoniously to the ground, head bouncing off the floor. She couldn’t even raise her hands to protect herself. Legs bowed with cum dripping out of her cunt, and skirt so ruined by the fucking it could have looked white. Her expression, one of twisted pleasure, wasn’t any better.  
  
“That was a good first round. But we gotta keep this going. Get her up.” Kairi only barely heard the words.  
  
But there was no ignoring the hands on her thighs, pushing them apart and spreading them out on the ground. It made slobber drip from her mouth as she was spread for them to look at, cunt and anus on full display. Her breasts smashed between her, her shirt, and the floor. There wasn’t an ounce of surprise when she felt another cock poking between her thighs.  
  
Until it went up from her cunt, drifting between her cheeks, and sitting between atop her anus. Some distant part of her mind told her this was not going to be pleasurable.  
  
**_WUMP!_** “ _Guuugh~”_ That part of her brain was fucked to oblivion as a cum-covered cock speared itself into her ass, reaming her to the small of her back.  
  
Her lips puckered into an ‘O’, ass lifting with the dick and pushing herself back against the man who was fucking her. Kairi’s eyes drifted up until she was staring at the back of her own bangs, tongue pushing out with her slobber, just as she felt cum dripping out from her cunt. And all the while, a cock was going further and further into her ass.  
  
Hands grabbed her hair when she though the dick had reached its limit in her. Then it pulled.  
  
_“GIIIIII~~!_ ” She screamed through grit teeth, lips melded into a twisted grin, as the dick truly slammed home. Far enough to make her wonder if it was in her gut, and the balls were slapping against her cunt. That was the _third_ time she came, and the idea of cumming again made her mind almost _beg_ for mercy.  
  
But the men raping her and Olette had none.  
  
“Alright, got her. And _damn_ she’s tight!” _SLAP!_ A hand clapped her ass, and the redhead’s body shook what little it could while speared on the pillar. Her trembling lips let out foam. “The other chick ready?”  
  
“What’s she look like? I got her laid out and ready to go!” Kairi didn’t care. She just wanted the cock in her to finish… _hard!_  
  
“Perfect!” Her wish was nearly answered, when the man fucking her lifted her up by the hair.  
  
Holding the Keyblade master behind Sora and Riku, defender of the worlds from the encroaching Heartless, with only a dick in her ass and hands in her hair. It made the same lightning she saw crashing through her eyes shoot through her body. It was amazing that her tits didn’t rip holes in her shirt with how sharp her nipples were, or that there was anything left for her to drool.  
  
“ _UGH~ UGH~ UGH~_ ” The sounds left her as the man walked with her, bouncing on his dick with curled toes and bent legs. She could have been a fuck nugget on his cock she was wrapped up so tight, and it was one of the most amazing feelings Kairi could ever recall. Olette made her face red as her hair, but these men were beating her skin until it was marked for life~.  
  
Olette… her girlfriend, the girl who was grinning as she had her face painted with cum, like Kairi had her cunt coated with semen.  
  
The same girl she was suddenly hanging over, while her auburn haired girlfriend was lain out on the Karaoke room table with a cock in her cunt and arms spread. Kairi grinned down at her, even if they weren’t face to face. She was looking down the valley of her chest to see Olette, and the only thing directly beneath her was the fucking cunt of the woman who had made her cum first tonight.  
  
_WUMP!_ She was dropped on Olette just like that. Her face in the girl’s cunt, and the Twilight Town native’s lips against her own.  
  
“ _UNNNGH~!” “HMPH~!_ ” Kairi let out a moan of pleasure as she felt her cunt suddenly getting swallowed by Olette’s mouth, matched by the joyous hum from her girlfriend. It wasn’t the first time she had been put into this position. Far from it.  
  
Kairi could look at Olette’s cunt and think this was how they normally slept; the girl so eager to have them naked. But the obvious addition played tricks with her orgasmic languished mind. It was hard to ignore the cock pumping in and out of the girl’s pussy.  
  
Kairi’s blue eyes flew up and down, up and down, up and down, watching as the dick hammered into the girl who followed her to Cityscape. Clear liquid being pulled out of her, the sharp bead of her clit sitting just under her chin, and her thighs slick with orgasms. She had to wonder how many there were. She wondered, before she asked a better question.  
  
How could would cock tinted femcum taste like?  
  
Her tongue stuck out a moment later, swiftly being beaten back and forth by the harsh thrusts of the man fucking Olette.  
  
“ _DAMN!_ Rex wasn’t… _fucking_ … kidding! Get one in and the bitches want a million more out!” Rex, that seemed important, but not very. Not _nearly_ as important as the cock coating her tongue with juices. Or the tongue in her cunt, eating the cum that dripped out of Kairi herself. Or the man’s cock taking possession of her ass until the idea of sitting felt painful. That all felt _far_ more important. “How the hell do ya… keep a _straight… face~!_ ”  
  
“By fucking as if tomorrow will never… _come!_ ” Kairi hoped it didn’t…  
  
_WUMP! WUMP! WUMP!_ Especially not as her face was beaten back and forth, in time with the cock reaming he asshole. It was the best assistant for lathering the other man’s dick with her tongue, letting Olette eat out of her as she did so.  
  
_SPURT! SPURT!_ Kairi was so into it, she didn’t even remember the other men in the room until she felt their cum hitting her back, painting her shirt, ass, and _hair_ with their juices. She was getting coated in it. And she _loved it_.  
  
“Fuck! FUCK!” The man reaming her yelled. “That’s it! Gotta hurry!” Then he picked up the pace. So did Olette.  
  
“ _HPMPH~ HPM~PH~H!_ ” Her tongue beat in and out of Kairi, hard enough that the natural redhead was bending backwards for joy, smashing her pussy into Olette’ face, painting her girlfriend's already cum soaked features with her snatch, all while the girl’s pussy juices painted her own face.  
  
A face with a manic grin, up-rolled eyes, stained cheeks, and a sense of euphoria _implanted_ into her mind with cocks and cum, she didn’t think the height of _mountains_ could compare to the high!  
  
SPURT SPURT! **SPURT!** Then he came in her ass.  
  
Thus, Kairi came a _fourth_ time.  
  
Her consciousness fled from her as her body collapsed. Breasts on Olette’s stomach, the girl’s slacken jaw holding her pussy, and Kairi’s own tongue floundered out into Olette’s freshly vacated, yet utterly cum stuffed, cunt.  
  
They lay on top of one another, in a scene that would have had her screaming in horror would it ever be seen or thought of by anyone else, but wearing only an expression of self-satisfaction. Olette wasn’t different at all. Not when arms threaded around Kairi, pulling her cunt deeper into her embrace.  
  
“That’s good, gotta get outta here now.”  
  
“I got the tapes, you get the vials.”  
  
“Hurry man! Don’t want to stay horny like this and in lock-up!”  
  
The men didn’t say anything else, rushing for the door and all but slamming it shut behind them. They left the pair of girls alone in the Karaoke room, the music of the selection screen still bouncing lightly in the background, upbeat as Kairi and Olette felt when they first walked in.  
  
Now they were weighted down on top of one another, cum dripping over each other’s faces with expressions of joy scribbled across them.  
  
So cum drunk and out of it, they didn’t even realize the door had opened a second time.  
  
“We’re- _WHAT THE FUCK!?”_


	3. Intercession at School

“This is… not okay.”  
  
“How _could_ it be okay!? That many kids attacked a-and the media is what? Just trying to say they got drunk and _regretted it?_ ”  
  
“I suppose they think it would be easier… considering that they’re still worried about the Heartless, not to mention what the Black Scorpions would do.”  
  
“Would do? They were the ones _behind it!”_  
  
“Likely, but again, there’s no proof. And if they start throwing accusations and then _any_ proof comes out towards the opposite… then the city would _side_ with them. And can you imagine how bad that would be?”  
  
“Honestly? You’re _really_ asking me that? Alright, I’ll humor it. I’ll say… it’d be as _bad_ as… _a class full of young boys and girls getting drugged and raped in a karaoke bar!_ ”  
  
_SMACK!_ Hands slammed against the oak table, and it almost came across as strong enough to make the wood crack. The man sitting behind it folded his hands under his chin, not arguing seriously in return, nor about the damage to his desk.  
  
“I _teach_ these kids, I _know_ their names, and I can tell you that each and every one of them is _horrified_ about what happened!” Her hand smacked the table again, making her hair come undone. “Four of those girls are trying to just _remember_ it, and the rest of the boys are treating it like a nightmare! And _don’t you dare_ say that they liked it!”  
  
“I wasn’t about to! You think _I’d_ like the idea of that!” He finally yelled back. “I bet they’re so overcome with _guilt_ right now they’re thinking about jumping off the school building. Why do you _think_ I had it locked down!?”  
  
“I didn’t have _time_ to think about that. I want to know _why_ the students are here, _in this school_ , and not at home or with the _police!_ ”  
  
“Again! _Because…_ Because the police don’t want to treat it as a crime. Not on top of _everything else_.” The man slumped back down on his chair, massaging the bridge of his nose. One of his pencils fell down, rolling down the new incline his oak table had been given. He didn’t reach for it as it pattered off the edge of his desk. “I was just as furious as you when they told me.”  
  
“I _severely_ doubt that.”  
  
“But they made it clear, the _police_ and _officials_ made it clear, that if we pursued this, we’d lose funding and the kids would be asked a thousand and one questions about their promiscuity. Why they were at a bar that served alcohol, why there were no adults, things that… I _know_ no victim wants to answer.” He watched her grind her teeth. “Ms. Oda, scream at me until the ceiling shakes, but there is _literally_ nothing I can do. If there was, I would have _demanded it_ hours ago.”  
  
“You should have _thought_ of it that long ago,” Ms. Oda countered. “Instead, you have to give it to _me_ to deal with.” Her fingers racked across the top of his table. He looked down at her hands, half-expecting her nails to pull at the wood like a chisel. “But… I _will_ consent that you had no choice. That is _all_ I will admit to.” He sighed.  
  
“That’s honestly more than I deserve.” He admitted. “The only thing I could _think_ of doing that would keep those kids safe is keeping them separate from the rest of the students. Seeing as they still _had_ to come to school.”  
  
“That is the most _worthless_ thing about this. Being escorted here.” She put a palm to her forehead, pushing on it as if it would subside her growing rage. It didn’t work. “Could they have at _least_ stayed home?”  
  
“Not without risking the reporters finding them.” Dammit, good answers for good questions. That was the worst. “I’ll bet my seat that if this took place months ago _before_ the Black Scorpions, those kids would be given every opportunity to come forward. Now… they’re just a problem for someone else to deal with. For _us_ to deal with.”  
  
Ms. Oda almost panted above him, taking long deep breaths to calm herself down. It wasn’t just a difficult task, but an impossible one. Everything was impossible when there was no one to blame. No one she could blame and take righteous action against at least.  
  
“They’re here, but they’re in the counseling rooms, _separately_. I told them that one of the faculty members would be speaking with them soon about what happened.”  
  
“To keep them quiet.”  
  
“No, to keep them _sane_. This isn’t something they can roll over and just accept.” He had a brain upstairs. “If you want to do it, I’ll take personal duty for your lessons. I promise.”  
  
Ms. Oda was just able to calm herself down with that promise. Enough to listen to the man as he spoke. Her auburn hair fell out in small strands, her otherwise neat bundle messed up from the furious actions she had taken. Her hands smoothed her skirt, straightened her blouse, and stood to attention.  
  
“As teacher for the majority of those kids, I do accept the position to help them,” Ms. Oda agreed. “I will need more than one day with them. I know that much.”  
  
“You’ll have the week, _two_ even, and any more considerations you think necessary. Just… see if you can get them back on track.” Ms. Oda nodded in return.  
  
“Then I’ll be off. And even though I was harsh… thank you, for considering them.” The door shut behind her on the way out, leaving the man to relax behind his broken desk, what little he could at least. Like trying to calm someone down after being at gunpoint.  
  
His eyes trailed the ceiling fan, watching it spin in the only semi-luxurious room of the building. A sofa, a table, a nice pair of seats, everything necessary for an administrative member of the school to have, especially for one as prestigious as Cityscape. A pity then that it came with burdens like this.  
  
Lying to teachers and students alike.  
  
“That was well done. I almost believed you actually cared~.” The voice snuck up behind him like a snake, and the man was lucky he didn’t fall out of his chair in shock. “Oh? Squeamish now? Weren’t you expecting me?” He turned, looking into the corner of the room. He didn’t see anyone standing there.  
  
Only a shadow in a dark robe, a face without features hidden beneath the hood. If this was their first meeting, he would have accused the woman of being a lunatic, crazed for just dressing like that. After what happened to his students however…  
  
“N-No, I was I… I just had to help Ms. Oda, help _her_ so… she didn’t try and involve more people.” His hands waved at the door desperately. “You saw her, right?”  
  
“I did. I did see her.” The hood nodded. “I saw her large pert breasts, stuffed into a bra two sizes too small, a skirt inches above regulation, and legs that could make a man fall to his knees to worship.” She _hummed_ as she finished. “I saw a hundred pounds of woman that most men would pay by the _ounce_ for, and damn if that wouldn’t be a steal.”  
  
“No matter what you’d pay for her, she’s someone who would _not_ fold to just casual flirting, and if she vanished, then the school would be in an uproar, so _please_ don’t ask me to try anything there.”  
  
“Why would I ask you? It’s much easier to just tell you.” The woman’s soft voice fluttered through his room, and he could only do so much as grumble at it. “Cheer up! I didn’t come to tease. I save that for Rexy, especially after he’s had a hard day. That’s the best time to kick someone, when they’re down and crawling for someone else’s good grace.”  
  
Casually, as easily as she had entered his room, the robed woman strode forward. Her steps were exaggerated, her body swung, but everything about her, from the color of her hair to the size of her bust and ass were hidden by that damn black cloak. It infuriated him, for no reason greater than he was at her mercy.  
  
Who would believe him if he said a black-coated woman with Heartless Powers made him do it?  
  
“Part of the reason why I’m here actually. Gotta make sure those kids really get put through the ringer.” He sighed at her chipper attitude.  
  
“That… isn’t-”  
  
“Hup-up-up!” She waved a finger in front of him. He didn’t even _see_ her get that close. “What did I say?”  
  
“W-When?”  
  
“Just a few minutes ago. What did I say about requests and orders~.”  
  
“That… orders are easier to… give?” She clapped.  
  
“That’s right! I knew you could get it! Just have to flex that big brain of yours, when it's not too busy imagining little old me on your coffee table, legs bent and asking for another load.” He wished he had a cloak of his own, because his face _fumed_ at the suggestion. Of course, Yuuki noticed. “AHAHAH! It’s okay! I love it! The idea of men like you imagining me fucking them in any position at all is funny! It’s how Rexy got in with us, and it's how you started to listen to me! Wouldn’t listen to Rexy when he knocked on your door, so all I had to do was make you imagine you were knocking on mine~.”  
  
Words alone were bad. The woman twisting around and shaking her ass at him, even if it was hidden beneath that infernally large black cloak, was even worse.  
  
“Why are you here?” he eventually managed to force out. Anything was better than the teasing of this clearly insane woman. She giggled before twisting back to him, leaning against a nearby chair.  
  
“There’s the proof you were imagining me getting fucked. All your thoughts on that and not on my words.” He grit his teeth. “Well I _did_ tell you. I’m here to kick those kids while they’re down! They’re just hanging around the edge of that pit, thinking it's nice and warm where they are at, that the 9/10 teacher is going to walk in and give them milk and cookies, all that warm stuff. What _I_ gotta do is kick them into that pit!” The declaration came with her actually swinging her leg forward… for a kick.  
  
“Why is that… why would you-”  
  
“Ah! Should’ve been clearer. It's easy to work with you because I can just tell you things meaning, what? Oh yeah! That you _don’t_ ask questions.” Her hand waved in the air, and from anyone else, that would be it.  
  
For this mad member of the Black Scorpions, the crazy _bitch_ that had the power and charm of a demon, she produced a blade.  
  
A blade that was as long as her forearm, dark steel, and looking absolutely vicious. He trembled at the sight of it, knowing there was _nothing_ he could do if she swung it. Let alone ask for help.  
  
“Now, where was I? Right right, about kicking them while they’re down. Absolutely humiliating them if possible. That’s the fastest way to make something change. Grind it down until it's nothing but the basics. Just a mind and body.” Her fingers played with one another, spinning the blade around. “And when the body is used and the mind torn, you just have to mend them together in the proper fashion to make them… usable? Right! Usable, just usable enough to be of use.”  
  
“What…” He started, but cut himself off.  
  
“No no! That’s a good question! What were you going to ask?” He swallowed before trying again.  
  
“What… do you want to mend their mind… to be?” He had to be careful, otherwise _he’d_ end up on Yuuki’s side of the experiments.  
  
And judging by her laughter, muffled by her gloved hand, that wasn’t a place he’d wish ever to be.  
  
“Nothing _dramatic_ , I can promise you that. They’re not gonna be super soldiers running around to take the city. That’s been done and tried so many times, Cityscape has _gotta_ have a contingency for that!” They did. “No no no, what _we’re_ looking for, you and me, is to make these kids _want_ to change. And yeah, it has to be them first.”  
  
Don’t ask why. Don’t ask why. Don’t ask why.  
  
“Why… _them?_ ” He took a deep breath, saving himself from what would have been his demise. Yuuki’s giggling was at least some kind of safeguard. He wasn’t dead.  
  
“Why anyone else? Because they’re the youngest, gonna one day be the brightest, and certainly going to be easier to topple the oldest. Or, thinking of it another way for you. If you want someone walking by to stare at your plants, would you change the roots, or would you paint the leaves?” Her fluttering hand didn’t make any sense, not to him at least.  
  
“Leaves, I’d… change them.” She was clapping again.  
  
“Good! That’s right! We change the leaves. Because if we change those and _everyone_ thinks that’s normal, then _they_ will start to try and be like those leaves. So for everyone to become what we want _willingly_ we have to _convince_ some other kids first.”  
  
At that moment, she produced a vial in her hand. He had no idea where it came from. A small unassuming vial that was made of clear liquid, sloshing in the glass container. Even with her face shrouded, all he could see was a manic grin across her face.  
  
“And to start _that_ , we have to convince them to eat properly. For _that_ to happen, I think the good little boys and girls need to watch someone older and mature first. Don’t you agree?” He didn’t have the will, or guts, to disagree.  
  
“Just… just a warning, please… what does that do?” That was all he needed. Through the curtain of her hood, he could tell Yuuki was more than happy to answer him.  
  
“Just a key, in _liquid_ form. Opening up the door to _all_ those thoughts they think are meant for closed doors. What better place for the kids to open up than when they’re with one another?”

* * *

Kairi sat in the folding chair, staring at her feet. This wasn’t… the kind of day she expected. Not just for today, but _any_ day. This was _never_ the kind of day she thought she’d have to experience. Not for someone who was supposed to be a _famed_ crime fighter at least. This was… she was _supposed_ to be a warrior like Sora and Riku.  
  
Instead, she was a _rape_ victim, sitting in a counseling room _meant_ for future prospects, instead thinking about that past. Just her, Olette, three boys she hardly recognized, and a teacher who kept looking between them all. Ms. Oda… so much like her old teacher, looking so much like that young fairy Yuna, if she was taller and older.  
  
But so incapable of helping them. Kairi couldn’t place blame. _She_ couldn’t help them either.  
  
“I know this is an awkward conversation, beyond that. This is so inappropriate that I wouldn’t blame any of you if you wanted to run out of here at this moment.” Ms. Oda spoke surely, combing her auburn hair in place. “But I know you are all also mature enough to know it would solve little to nothing. Just for coming here today, you have shown that you want to get past this, all of you, and I am here to help.”  
  
“Is it even _possible_?” One of the boys asked, and Kairi looked at him. Not lanky, but not strong, just… average. And huddled in on himself. “Do you even _know_ what it’s like?”  
  
“Do _you_ know?” Olette asked back. “Cause I’ll bet hundred to one, Scott, _we_ ,” Olette flashed her finger back and forth between herself and Kairi. “Had it a _lot_ worse than you. _So_ much worse.”  
  
“ _Did you?_ ” He almost yelled back. Kairi could see his friends reaching out for him. “ _You_ had your free will literally _fucked_ out of you? You woke up from some _fucked_ up nightmare and-”  
  
“ _STOP!_ ” The shout filled the room with silence. All eyes back on Ms. Oda. “Stop just… I know tensions are high, and no, I don’t know _exactly_ how _either_ of you feel, but that’s why I’m here. You’ve all also been given the classes off for as long as necessary to get through this. Promise.”  
  
Olette stared at Scott, and the boy back at her, but they settled down. Kairi looked at her friend, the once peppy girl now looking almost murderous. Scott was biting his tongue, almost to the point of bleeding.  
  
“Kairi, Olette, you two… you experienced men taking advantage of you… and pushing you into something dark.” The Keyblade Master of Cityscape bit her lip. Olette shivered. “Scott, Hanson, Bit, you three were coaxed by drugs to carry out heinous acts. All of you were forced to do something devastating to your bodies, and we are here to help you all move past that. Anything you want to say, anything you want to vent, can be said. So long as you understand that you _all_ have suffered, and none of you are responsible for the other.”  
  
Except Kari knew that wasn’t true.  
  
_She_ was responsible, because it was her job as the Keyblade Master to deal with the Black Scorpions. Instead, all she had done was encourage them with inaction… then with the most _improper_ kind of action.  
  
What would Riku and Sora say… what could she _tell_ them?  
  
_Knock-Knock_ Attention immediately shifted to the door at the sound of the rapping. Ms. Oda, to Kairi’s surprise, almost bolted out of her chair to get to it. It was a good thing she did. The pink-haired girl had _almost_ summoned her Keyblade at that moment.  
  
“Who is it?” The teacher hissed through the crack in the door.  
  
“Just me, just me. I brought… I brought some water. In case you needed it.” She recognized the voice on the other side. The principal. She looked over to Olette for confirmation, only to see the girl almost shivering in her seat.  
  
“Fine, yes, thank you, but _please_ go now.” Ms. Oda hissed back, stepping away. With two pitchers of water in hand.  
  
Her eyes looked them over, desperately searching for the right words. Kairi watched her, more patient than hesitant. She didn’t know what to say either. Adult or not… she was a Keyblade Master. She _should_ know what to do.  
  
“I apologize for that,” Ms. Oda quickly placated. “But here, I think we could all use a glass of water. It helps to calm the mind, maintain balance.” She would have preferred an elixir, but something like that would have probably revealed who she was to the boys and the teacher. Things were already bad enough.  
  
Kairi and Olette both took a glass from the teacher, held out and the fixture was already sweating with the liquid. She licked her lips, only now realizing how parched she felt. Maybe that was from the tears, or maybe the anxiety. In the end, it wasn’t a major concern.  
  
Instead, she drank it. The sounds of gulping liquid resonating around them.  
  
“There isn’t that better?” Ms. Oda spoke up. “I know water may not be the quickest fix, but it’s hard to stay angry when you are eating or drinking.” Her smile at least attempted to look genuine. “Now let's take a moment, to just relax and… calm down. We don’t need to answer and fix everything today, but talking does help, doesn’t it?”  
  
“Easy for you to say.” Hanson almost sneered, but Kairi kept her response drowned out by the water. “Don’t have to second guess yourself walking down the hall, or sitting next to girls.” It was good water, cooling at least. Olette was already pouring her second glass. High emotions really did make you sweat. Her mom, and Riku, were right… They were right….  
  
“No, she’s right, this… this helps.” Kairi spoke honestly as she took another sip from the water. It was refreshing, _clearing_ even. “Talking about this helps just… needs more time to work.”  
  
“I’m glad you agree,” Ms. Oda spoke with a firm nod. “Speaking always has a tendency to ease the mind, the release of tropic hormones responsible for connections and memory. It’s natural that the more people who know and _sympathize_ with our struggles, the easier they are to deal with.” She took a large gulp of the water, filling it up with the pitcher in the next moment.  
  
“I guess… that’s true.” Scott spoke as he drank.  
  
“I can’t disagree.” Bit joined him, more water down the hatch.  
  
Grumblings of agreement around the room, everyone still pulled into themselves, as Ms. Oda spoke to them kindly, generously. All the while Kairi and the others sipped the water. Or, in the case of the others, drank it in gulps. It was good, just… not as great as she thought. Then again… it _was_ making her relax.  
  
“You know, I don’t mind being here,” Olette spoke up. “I’m not bad with crowds, but I guess all I needed was a tall cool drink of water to get my nerves to soften up.” Kairi shook her head.  
  
“Or it was the fellow company,” she offered, playing with the glass. “And I don’t mind either.”  
  
“Yeah, especially with those guys here. Hotter than a stove top.” Kairi’s hair _flung_ as she looked at her girlfriend. “What? Can’t you tell those guys look great? I bet their cocks are just as hard and throbbing as my tits.” Now the Keyblade master floundered.  
  
“O-Olette!” She yelled, trying to figure out what was appropriate to say. “You can’t… you can’t just call them hot like that! Not before they’ve torn off our clothes!”  
  
That sounded right.  
  
“Well, you two aren’t bad yourselves.” Hanson spoke up, leaning back in his seat. The water was almost spilling out of his hands. “I wouldn’t mind shoving you to your knees and putting my cock down your throat. I bet it’d be the greatest thing you ever put your tongue on.” The nerve of the man! How could he assume what she liked!  
  
“Excuse me, _Hanson_ ,” Kairi started in her firm voice. “I’ll have you know that your cock may taste fine, but it doesn’t _compare_ to Olette’s cunt.” For good measure, she showed off what she meant.  
  
By grabbing her girlfriends skirt and hiking it up, showing the thin pink panties underneath. The Twilight Town native didn’t even attempt to push them down. No, in fact, she spread her legs, showing off the cunt that Kairi had licked and eaten almost nightly for the past few months.  
  
“If that’s an offer to put my head between those thighs, I’ll take it,” Bit now, trying to take a bite of the action. “Especially if she’s going to be screaming my name. What do you say Ms. Oda, are you okay if we try that?”  
  
“Am I… Am I _okay?!”_ The teacher yelled. Of course she did, Kairi realized. They had been ignoring her. That was just rude. “You’re all the ones talking about… about _sex_ right after you… right after-”  
  
“We got fucked,” Olette finished for her. “And yeah, I guess it was pretty bad at first, but I mean… I _did_ cum a lot. Enough to knock me out and leave me drinking semen like it was a hot new fad.”  
  
“I was only upset about having sex with the girls without the consent part. Knowing they liked it, what’s the harm?”  
  
“Same.”  
  
“I thought it felt pretty good as well,” Kairi agreed. “Actually, why _would_ it be bad?” She was struggling to think of a reason.  
  
“You think it should be or something?” Hanson asked back. “I think you’re better off wondering how deep you can take a cock up your ass. I hear all the time that you’ve gotta have a tight one.” Kairi blushed furiously.  
  
“H-How could you possibly know that without trying?” She shot back. She drank more water, desperate to cool herself off. “Only Olette knows how tight I am. Just ask her, she’s the one who takes a dildo to my cunt at least once a week.”  
  
“ _And_ the one who gets you to clean it off.” Before the _actual_ fighter could react, her girlfriend strapped a finger around her lips, pulling them back until she was ‘O’ing in front of the boys. “With this tongue and between these _lips~.”_ Kairi was sure they were about to make out again.  
  
_SLAM!_ At least until Ms. Oda interrupted them, slamming an empty glass down.  
  
“Enough! All of you!” She yelled. “I-I-I can’t _believe_ that this is… I-I thought you’d all be terrified but… but you’re _eager_ to fuck now?!” The older woman was blushing at her own remarks. And, if Kairi was correct, and she usually was, also spreading her legs as she stood.  
  
Must have been that damp patch in her panties. She could _smell_ them.  
  
“You okay Ms. Oda?” Scott asked back. “Do you need to lie down? How about we fuck your cunt until you knock yourself out. I heard women your age relax when they’re getting plowed.”  
  
“You’re _half_ right,” Olette corrected, still holding Kairi’s mouth open. “That’s true for _all_ women. Us included~.”  
  
Kairi was just able to twist her gaze to look at her teacher  
  
“I apologize but it… it’s just getting _awfully_ hot in here,” Ms. Oda spoke as she grabbed at the hem of her shirt.  
  
_RIP!_ Then _tore_ it off.  
  
“M-MS Oda!” Olette, of all people yelled. “Why didn’t you tell us you were so _fucking hot!?_ ” Now it made sense. “Getting naked _before_ us though? I guess you do know how to lead by example.” Kairi expected Olette to strip herself.  
  
_RIP! TEAR!_ Instead, she was treated to her girlfriend grabbing Kairi’s top and undershirt, pulling them apart until the buttons flew away, revealing only her bra. That, and the stains from their sexual bout. She was baring them all to her girlfriend, her teacher, and a trio of boys who had already fucked women a couple of nights ago.  
  
With that thought in mind, she lifted her own skirt, hoping her wet panties would be convincing enough.  
  
From the pitched tents she was observing, it was. Sora and Riku never put up their pants like that. Maybe she wasn’t sexy enough for them, or maybe they really were more into each other. Their loss, because she was sure their cocks would have tasted nice. The cocks in _front_ of her, on the other hand, didn't look half bad.  
  
Especially when the boys stood up, unlatching their belts. They didn’t just look tasty. They looked _huge_. Maybe that was because Kairi was trying to look as meek and submissive as possible. Not by choice, of course.  
  
“They like you, don’t they? Trust me, I got an eye for it.” No no, she was acting submissive because Olette still had hands over her.  
  
Or, more accurately, on her ankles. _FWIP_! Just before she hoisted them up and forced Kairi’s thighs to sandwhich her own head.  
  
“Don’t worry, I got your back. I always do~.” She teased, breathing softly into the pink-haired Keyblade Master’s ear. “Now if _only_ some other man would come and take _my_ back~.”  
  
“I think Bit can help you with that one,” Scott spoke up, even as he approached them. He was staring at her, too, with _all_ three eyes. Two above and a rather flared one down below. Kairi licked her tongue as she stared at it. All _eleven_ inches of it, and thick as her wrist to match~. “Looks like I’ve already caught the eye of this busty broad.”  
  
“It helps that you have a lot to look at,” Kairi answered back, _still_ having her legs bent over her arms, all but pinning her against the chair. Olette didn’t seem in a rush to let go. “You have good eyes, a nice cock, nice muscles, and considering how often I fight with men out on the streets-” Her eyes started to widen. She was about to-  
  
“I _knew_ you were a slut!” The only reason Kairi didn’t sigh in relief was because Hanson screamed. “Always walking around the class like that, trying to keep yourself subtle. I just _knew_ that you were looking for a man to bend you over and fuck you for all to see.” Kairi wasn’t sure if she would go that far.  
  
“Of course I am! You think I wanted to be a teacher just because I like kids?” That was until she realized she wasn’t the one being talked to.  
  
Even with Scott in front of her, his dick _hanging_ in front of her face like an enemy sword, Kairi was able to twist her eyes enough to see Ms. Oda. Her and Hanson.  
  
Or more accurately, Hanson, with Ms. Oda kneeling in front of his cock, _large_ chest out and bouncing his dick between her pillow breasts. They were already _covered_ in precum, and maybe some slobber, too. That looked _amazing._  
  
“ _HRHG~!_ ” Especially when she started to suck on his dick, swallowing half of it in one go… Kairi was _not_ jealous. Why should she be?  
  
“Here we go!” She had her own cock to contend with.  
  
_SMACK!_ And Scott fucked almost the entire length into her in one go.  
  
Stars exploded in the back of her head, like she was seeing space for the first time.  
  
Pleasure erupted up her womb, fucked through her body, exploding in her head. It was every sense of pleasure she had ever dreamed of having, and it was being thrown on her all at once. All while Olette pulled her legs back, keeping her cunt available and fuckable to the boy she hardly knew, as he grabbed her thighs like handlebars.  
  
It was orgasmic.  
  
“ _HUUUUUNGH~~!_ ” So it was no surprise she immediately started to cum. “ _OH my god! YeAAAGH~!_ ” She screamed as she felt her mind being torn apart, in _every_ conceivable fashion she had ever imagined. Of course, what came next was only natural. “ _You BEAST! You Monste-ERG~! Fuck me HARD-ERGAG~!”_ Who wouldn’t want to be fucked harder?  
  
“Your wish is my command, _princess~._ ” How did he _know?_ Why should she _care?_  
  
Her legs locked around his shoulders as he leaned into her, _hilting_ himself inside of her. It pushed her womb even further up her stomach, like it was going to start scratching at the edge of her breasts! Another orgasm was already being pushed at with his fucking, and Kairi couldn’t see straight! Was this what she was worried about? Why?  
  
“ _OH my Go-AWDD~~!_ ” The sound of blissful cheer hit Kairi, even while the boy fucking her grabbed her shoulders and rammed into her even further. She was trapped beneath a chair and the _wonderfully hard_ place, and her breath was being stolen from her. “ _FUC-CK~~! Don’t… oh… OOOOHH~~!_ ” So that wasn’t her screaming.  
  
She rolled her head over the chair to see if she could ask Olette what was wrong.  
  
_SPURT!_ And instead was rewarded with a spray of fem juices all over her face, courtesy of a quivering cunt. _SPURT! SPURT!_ It was only after the third spray of the juices that Kairi recognized the taste.  
  
“ _HUGH~~~!”_ And that it was Olette cumming. How was that possible? Oh, because she was being fucked up her ass. She could see the cock pistoning between her cheeks. But how was that?  
  
Right, because Bit had picked her up and was fucking her. And wow, he was going to town on her.  
  
All the times that they’d fuck, Kairi hadn’t done that. Namely because she was the one getting the dildo up her cunt, but Olette looked like she was really enjoying it. That made sense. These guys _were_ amazing. Kairi was hard pressed to ignore that.  
  
“ _HUUUNGGG~!_ ” Especially when she was biting her tongue through her second orgasm, with the same man, in as many minutes. Wow… this was _incredible!_  
  
“Jeez, I thought you were tight but… when you’re cumming, fucking hell, it’s like you want me to fuck you up!”  
  
“Because I-I-I dooo-OOOOOGH~!” Kairi screeched. Especially when she was lifted off of the chair, being held up by nothing but her ankles around his shoulders and cock up her cunt. That, and him squeezing her against his chest like a beast. And oh did she love it!  
  
She hadn’t even thought about how great it would feel until it was happening! Being bounced on some boy’s cock like a sleeve, looking up at the ceiling and almost _foaming_ at the mouth. Every thrust into her womb felt like a punch to her head, and it made her explode with ecstasy! It was going and going and… and..  
  
_WUMP!_ She was dropped, unceremoniously, onto the desk.  
  
“H-Huh?” Kairi was able to splutter out, looking up over the valley of her chest. Scott was still there, dick planted firmly in her cunt, stretching it just like she wanted.  
  
“Don’t worry, still fucking with you. In more than one way.” She didn’t get it.  
  
“Look! Open hole!” Not until she felt her head being pulled back. “ _HACH~!_ ” And then another cock was shoved down her throat. She _lurched_ on it.  
  
The dick was as thick, if not _thicker_ than Scott’s, and she couldn’t even tell whose it was. Not while it was bouncing up and down her esophagus, making her tear up as air was robbed from her, balls bouncing against her face and splattering Olette’s femcum all over her.  
  
“Look at these hooters!” The boy fucking her scream. _GLUMP!_ Just before he took handfuls of her chest, squeezing her tits and pulling for force. “These are the best kind of handles a guy could ask for!” And he used them, with gusto, fucking in and out of her mouth without slowing down.  
  
Forward and back, being fucked by two guys, mouth to cunt… Kairi couldn’t think of a better position to be in!  
  
“You ladies enjoying this cock?”  
  
“Of course~.” “Who couldn’t~.”  
  
“I thought so. Make sure you treat my balls as well. Gotta keep them clean. You’ve sucked enough dick to get through college, I can tell Ms. Oda.”  
  
“Guilty as charged~, _HURGH~!_ ” “Not as much as me, _I’m_ the one who hung out with boys, _all… through… school_.”  
  
“Then put that _experienced_ mouth to work.” _SLAP!_ “Or I’ll have to spank you as punishment.”  
  
“ _OH!_ Are you _sure~?_ Wouldn’t you rather spank _this_ hot ass?” _SMACK!_  
  
Between the glurching and hurling of her own fucking, Kairi could hear the exchange. Olette and Ms. Oda fucking with Hanson. That sounded like fun, too.  
  
“Gonna… Gonna…” The fucking at her mouth became faster, beating the pink-haired girl’s thoughts away from the entertainment. “ _CUM!_ ” Then she drowned in pleasure.  
  
_SPURT! SPURT!_ Almost literally.  
  
The pair of cocks, fucking her mouth and cunt, exploded in her like a magic spell. Hard enough to make her literally _see_ the whites of their juices, like they were the whites of her eyes. Rolled back into her skull as fire and electricity ran through her, making her cunt clench and legs _curl!_  
  
It was her _third_ orgasm, but it was hitting her like her _millionth!_ It was so intense that she thought her name was _slut!_ She was a slut! This was what she was! Why was she ever _upset_ about this happening!? She didn’t know, she…  
  
_“HURCH~!!_ ” The sound came out of her as the cock was pulled out of her mouth, leaving Kairi’s head to flop over the edge of the desk, her ass the same on the other end. Cum was dripping down her cheeks, running over her forehead and through her hair. Her thighs were getting the same treatment.  
  
“Ain’t that beautiful,” Scott said from in front… behind her. “Love to put a collar on her and take her home.”  
  
“Why don’t you try it with Ms. Oda? Lingerie that hot, that bitch has _gotta_ be asking for the rough treatment.”  
  
“Oh? You think I like it rough?” The once prestigious woman’s voice came out, and Kairi could barely see her. Not through the cum, sweat, and brain shaking orgasms she was still rolling through, face first. Hell, her cunt was still clenched like a fist. “Well boys, I think this instructor needs to- _HIIII~~!_ ”  
  
“Got I was waiting for that~.” Hanson spoke up. “Sucking my cock that long, I was just _waiting_ for you to lube it up! Need to get it nice and wet, otherwise this would’ve hurt a lot more.”  
  
“Oh, fucking her ass again? Bit, that’s gay?”  
  
“Tell Ms. Oda here it’s wrong. Go on teach, _instruct_ Hanson about how wrong it is to get your ass fucked?” She heard someone being shoved around, probably while they were being lifted in the air.  
  
“ _HYAaa~! HYAA~ HYAAaaaAAGHG~!_ ”  
  
“Holy hell! I was kidding man! Just look at Olette, I already reamed her ass so raw she _has_ to kneel down… where’s she going?” Kairi didn’t know.  
  
“HMPH~~!” Not until a pair of lips surprised her, wrapping around her mouth and sealing themselves against her face. Then the tongue came out, and Kairi would have to be a real fool to not recognize it. How could she forget her girlfriend’s wet tongue, especially when it had entertained her cunt after she’d been fucked so many times.  
  
“I think she was missing her bitch.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess Kairi is Olette’s bitch. A slobber cum, hungry bitch. Least Olette is smart enough to let her girlfriend go fucking around without her.”  
  
“ _FWAaaagh~!_ ” Olette’s mouth popped off of Kairi’s making, the pink-haired girl’s tongue followed. Cum billowed out with it, more than a fair share staining Olette’s mouth as well. It swiftly vanished as she whipped her lips and swallowed. “Oh you silly boys. Kairi _is_ my bitch, but I let you boys fuck her so she knows who to come back to. Nothing teaches good little girls like her what’s important like experiencing the world. It’s why we came to this school, right?”  
  
Kairi felt something _really_ bad was about to be said. Something that absolutely should _not_ be uttered.  
  
But it was hard to think of anything bad when she was being flipped around, and felt a cock hot-dogging her ass cheeks. That made all her worries just _float_ away~.  
  
“Yeah, I bet you did,” Bit spoke up. “You came to this school to get fucked up _properly_ , didn’t you?”  
  
“Guilty~.” Olette spoke up, all the while Kairi stared at her girlfriend’s grinning face. “I’ve been dreaming about getting this little cunt to sit on dicks by command for _months_. Good thing you _strapping_ young men taught her what’s proper~.”  
  
“ _FUCK~ FUCK~ FUUughghAAAAGH~!_ ”  
  
“Her _and_ Ms. Oda, I should say. And _wow_ Hanson, is that a full nelson? You should _really_ lock Kairi in that later~.”  
  
“Right after I fill this ass so full, she _looks_ pregnant!”  
  
Barely, just barely, Kairi was able to twist her head enough to see her teacher. The teacher balancing on her student’s cock and almost falling to the ground. Her once well-kempt and rather honest teacher, looking up now with crossed eyes rolling back into her skull, a jaw that was slung open with a lopped out tongue, and crazed expression of joy smeared across her face.  
  
“ _Do it~! Fuck me like…_ like I’m the _sleeve_ of a horse’s _cock!_ J-Just _meant to be fuuuUGHGHGHA~!”_ If the expression didn’t say it all, then that did.  
  
“Well you keep fucking that whore like this, I’m gonna handle the ass-end of _this_ one.” _CLAP!_ Kairi felt the spank against her cheeks, even through her cum-ridden haze. But hard as that was, it didn’t compare to the feeling of the cock between her cheeks.  
  
So hot… so hard… and willing to go so deep…  
  
“Yeah, you take Ms. Oda, fuck her and leave her in the classroom when you’re done,” Olette instructed. “But this little cunt… I want you to _fuck_ this girl so hard that she’s gonna be asking me to eat her out for days to get all the cum out. Fuck her so hard that she thinks I’m the only one who can ever have her again. Just Fu- _UGH!_ ”  
  
Kairi got to see in real time the moment Olette was fucked. And likely up her cunt from how hard she leaned forward. Fast enough that it was only her hands catching the desk that kept her from slamming against Kairi. Not that it was any good.  
  
_WUMP!_ “ _MPH~!_ ” The orgasmic sound of a cock slamming up her ass was drowned by her lips sealing against Olette again.  
  
“Fuck yeah! Now I can really go to town on your ass.”  
  
“Keep that ass, I’ve got a domineering pussy right here. And I fuck this cunt hard enough to beg for it, I can snag that bitch you’re fucking like roast turkey.”  
  
“Good luck peeling this pink slut off my dick! I’d bet you ten Gil she’ll be licking my cock clean after this. Just before she turns around and eats out her teacher!”  
  
They were using them, and Kairi _loved it_. Lain out on the table top, dragging back and forth with cum and semen, breasts smashed atop the wood, being used and abused to their pleasure, nothing but an outlet, and it was _everything_ she never imagined it to be. They wanted her to talk about why this was bad?  
  
Hell no! She was here to experience it again and again!  
  
Now the famed Keyblade Master of Cityscape was being fucked again, double teamed, from a cock up her ass, big and thick enough to be confused for her wrist, as she frenched her girlfriend, the same girl taking a dick up her cunt, hard and fast enough to leave her dangling in the air.  
  
_WUMP!_ Her concentration was broken as something else as dropped on her back. Something wet, hard, and big enough to leave her gasping for breath.  
  
“Sorry about that, bitch,” Hanson spoke up. “I thought that Ms. Oda here would be lighter. But maybe that’s just because cunts like this are usually light for me. Subs like you gotta bear the weight better.” Kairi could _barely_ see the boy, not well at that.  
  
Not while she was making out with Olette and Ms. Oda was laying on her back.  
  
“ _FUCK! DON’T STOP! Muscle bound_ stuuuuu- _UGH!_ Of a _MaaaNNGH~!”_ And rocking across it, screaming.  
  
“Damn right I’m still fucking you! And you’re gonna take it all!” Kairi was then rolled, while fucked, and frenched all at once. Pleasure wasn’t just coursing through her, it was being _burned_ inside her. Hot and fast enough that she was having trouble telling what was going on.  
  
Was she really into this? Was this something she wanted?  
  
_“Dammit! Not…_ TIGHT… _ENOUGH~!_ ” She didn’t have time to consider it, not before her hair was pulled.  
  
“ _FWa-AGH~!_ ” She cried, then moaned, as a hand pulled her hair back, arching her while she was slammed into from behind. Her toes curled at the ferocity with which she was fucked, her anus being reamed while her ass cheeks were redder than her hair. All while she was bending backwards over Ms. Oda, the teacher now grasping at her chest as pleasure ripped through her.  
  
“Th-That’s right! Fu… F-fUCK THEM~!” Olette continued to cheer, as Kairi continued to be used. Fucked back and forth over the desk, clit and cunt grinding against the surface, cum staining her from head to toe.  
  
_SPURT SPURT!_ And then inside her from mouth to ass.  
  
“ _HUUUAAGH~!_ ” She all but screeched into the air as her reamed asshole was sprayed like a hose. Many times as the boys had to cum already, she _still_ felt like it was a bottle rocket shot inside of her. Exploding like a lightning spell, sending shivers through her from her gut to her brain.  
  
So hot… so intense… it almost felt as if her mouth was about to foam.  
  
_WUMP!_ Then she was dropped again, used, and well past her _fifth_ orgasm. Her bare breasts clapped against the tabletop, juices spraying everywhere, matched only by Ms. Oda yelling on her back, still grinding over her. Kairi didn’t say a word otherwise. She couldn’t.  
  
She was too busy twitching, every thought making the orgasm _slamming_ through her body hit a new high. Every thought, every _jerk_ she experienced, making her body indulge more and more into the insatiable feeling of pleasure.  
  
“Look at that dopey smile. Good to know that even the high and mighty cunts fall victim to cock.”  
  
“Th-They s-s-sure do- _OUGH~!_ ”  
  
“That’s ‘nough out of you. You gotta take five more loads to keep up with her.”  
  
Kairi knew they were carrying Olette away, to her girlfriend’s absolute delight.  
  
She could also feel someone pulling her back, sliding under Ms. Oda’s body, and all but flopping off of the table, stopping only when she was on her knees, cum dripping from her reamed ass and engorged cunt, and kept straight by hands gripping her hair.  
  
Then it was the cock in her mouth that kept her from falling.  
  
“You’re not done yet,” the boy, she couldn’t recognize who, told her. “Clean me up, and we can see about round four.”  
  
With that promise in mind, Kairi _dove_ in~.

* * *

“H-Home!” Olette yelled out, stumbling through the front door. _SPLAT!_ Only to faceplant on the tiled hall. “Ugh… it’s so cold.”  
  
“That’s what happens when you don’t wear panties,” Kairi simply pointed out, walking in behind her. Behind her, then over her, letting the cum that dripped from her cunt and ass fall over her girlfriend’s clothes, or what was left of them. “Wash up before you go too far into the house. We can’t afford to clean cum stains off of the furniture.”  
  
“Would we _have_ to~?” Olette mewled from the ground, rolling over and stretching out. Her breasts easily pushed past her double buttoned shirt, showing off the cum stains that riddled her normally plaid attire. Match that to a skirt hiked up, showing the red markings up and down her thighs. “I bet it would give it a real _homey_ feel to it. Like ‘look, you know it’s ours cause that cum stain came from Mitch fucking my ass!’” She giggled, even as she rolled over on the tile.  
  
“Maybe,” Kairi mused. The idea wasn’t _that_ bad. “But do you know where they all came from?” Her hand tapped her mouth, pulling back her lips enough to show the rivulets of cum that dripped from her teeth and coated her cheeks. “I lost track of how many times Bit and Hanson fucked my mouth, and you screwed my ass so deep, I bet their cum is mixed in my gut.” What little hadn’t dripped out on the way home.  
  
“Oh yeah, that _would_ be a problem, wouldn’t it~?” Olette mused again. She beat her ankles against her own ass, as if trying to imitate the spanking she’d been given by Ms. Oda. “I guess if we want to avoid _that_ we’ll just have to invite them over and screw us all over the place!”  
  
“Olette…” Kairi started to say, putting her keys down with an almost weary sigh. What was her girlfriend thinking? “Do you have any idea how impossible that would be?”  
  
“Not at all?”  
  
“Not before we clean this place up at least, or get a second bed.” Her hand waved towards the bedroom. Olette’s expression opened.  
  
“Oh yeah! We would need that, so we don’t get rug-burn.”  
  
“Exactly.” Kairi let out as she undid the few buttons of her shirt, pulling the white cloth over her head. “Now give me your clothes. We gotta wash them before school tomorrow.”  
  
“ _Fine_ , mom, I’ll do that.” Olette relented as she undid her buttons standing up like a cat as she shirked her skirt off with it. “You think we should close the door first?”  
  
“Probably good to keep the draft out.” _SLAM!_ The door almost hit the hinges with how hard she kicked it. “Careful! We don’t want to get the neighbors up here-”  
  
“Before we clean, I know, I know,” Olette waved her girlfriend off now, making the Destiny Island local sigh. She gathered up the clothes Olette threw at her, the singular shirt and skirt. It matched her own clothes, with the stain marks and their placement notwithstanding. Olette stretched, baring her body towards Kairi, the pink-haired girl looking at her.  
  
“Maybe you should get into the bath first. You’re absolutely covered.” Her eyes weren’t shy about looking her over. Breasts were red from being tweaked and slapped, thighs baring hand prints, cum splattered over her like she was slapped repeatedly, and that wasn’t even to mention how her hair clung to her like it was wet. Issue was, they hadn’t even gotten wet yet. “You’ll probably leave a trail just to the bathroom door.”  
  
“Already led one to our _front_ door!” Olette laughed, bending back and slapping her own ass. Kairi rolled her eyes, hugging the clothes against her own cum stained body as she trotted towards the washroom.  
  
That was before she felt Olette grab her shoulder.  
  
“Hold on, wait a minute,” the Twilight Town native instructed. “Drop the drags and turn around for a second.” Kairi did as told, with a sigh.  
  
“What is it _now_ Ol-“ _FLASH!_ The light of the camera caught her off guard. Followed by the sight of Olette’s camera flashing at her. “Whoa! Olette!”  
  
“What? I’m just getting pictures!”  
  
“No kidding! That’s kind of the issue here!”  
  
“Not of _you_ , Kairi. Well, not _intentionally_ of you.” The Keyblade master squint her eyes in confusion. It only made her auburn haired friend roll her head in amusement. “Here, see for yourself.” She held out her phone screen towards Kairi.  
  
And across her nude body, she saw much the same as Olette. Her larger breasts plastered with cum, outlined by where her shirt clung. A smooth cunt that was dripping with cum, the imprints of hands around her throat and ankles, showing where the boys had held her when they fucked her like a convenient sleeve. But that wasn’t what got her attention.  
  
No, it was the ink that was scribbled over her body, enough of it that she had to look down to make sure it was there.  
  
Sure enough, sure it was. Mark lines all over her front.  
  
_Free Entries_ written just over her cunt. Arrows pointing up her throat to her mouth, with _Main Entrance_ emboldened over her chest. A reverse tramp stamp was over her gut, marking her as _Free to All Cummers_. And, the crème of it, written inside her thighs, were _Whore_ and _Slut_.  
  
If she wasn’t already soaked with cum, Kairi knew she’d be wet again. It was one of the sweetest things the guys could do, pay attention to her like that. Here she was worried this was a one-time thing.  
  
“Didn’t even notice it at first,” Olette admitted. “Probably didn’t while you were bent backwards over the table, taking Bit’s cock down your throat while Scott fucked your cunt.” Olette patted Kairi’s cunt, fingers churning the overly fucked hole. “Guess they knew they’d appreciate the message.” Her grin was self-satisfying as she turned away, letting her back face Kairi.  
  
_SNAP!_ And then the Destiny Island native got a picture of her own. “HEY!”  
  
“Looks like I’m not the only one.” She held up the screen, reading it over before showing it to Olette.  
  
Her back was adorned like Kairi’s, cum stains, derogatory statements, and all. All of it, except for a critical difference.  
  
“Are those their numbers?” Olette asked, almost trying to look over her own shoulder at it. “Did they seriously give me their contacts on my back? Why the hell would they do that? They could have just written them on my chest! I’d have seen them a lot faster!”  
  
“Least they gave you their numbers,” Kairi replied. “I guess they wanted the eager girl to fuck, not the quiet popular girl.”  
  
“You realize you just contradicted yourself, right?” Kairi did. _SLAP!_ Didn’t save her from Olette’s swift punishment, a hard spank to her ass. “One for lying.”  
  
“Fine,~” Kairi cooed off of the pleasurable pain. “But what about this, seriously?” Her phone waved in her hand.  
  
“I don’t know… maybe…” Her eyes opened. “They were going to let everyone who _saw_ me wearing them call them. So they would be trying to call me… but then they’d call Mitch, Hanson, and Bit instead.” She spoke as she traced their numbers down her back.  
  
“Again, Olette, why would they do that?” Her girlfriend looked at her with a grin. A swiftly growing one at that.  
  
“Because then they’d get _permission_ to fuck us!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Yeah! Think about it! The boys literally marked us up like this, cause we’re theirs! For all of today at least,” she pointed out. “Anyone calls them up after getting their numbers _literally_ off of me, and what else are they gonna think other than we belong to them?”  
  
Kairi opened her mouth to say something… but couldn’t think of a response. It was a crazy, asinine, and _humiliating_ idea on top of it.  
  
But her legs were shivering at the idea of it. Just having some stranger call a boy she had recently deepthroated, being told that she was good for an easy time, then being shoved up against the wall, skirt flipped, and fucked like a cheap toy.  
  
Pleasure wrote _itself_ across her body, and Olette laughed.  
  
“See! It sounds amazing, too! I bet they just gave it to me cause they knew I’d take off my clothes faster.” Kairi didn’t have an argument for _that_.  
  
“I-I know, it’s just… wow,” she laughed at it. “I guess I just kinda… wish I was a part of it. At least for the future rounds.”  
  
“Who says you can’t?” Kairi looked up. _Pop!_ Just in time to see Olette pop the cap off of a black marker. “Turn that ass around and bend over, _slut_. I’m going to give you a tramp stamp that’s going to tell _every_ man who sees you _exactly_ what you want.”   
  
_WUMP!_ Flopping down on the floor with her ass up in the air, Olette spreading her legs with a marker already on her ass cheeks, not shy in the slightest about playing with her cheeks.  
  
Kairi really had _no_ idea what was happening, at least not _why_ it was.  
  
But if this was normal… then what was the issue?  
  
She’d never felt this good in all her life~.


End file.
